Lo que fue, lo que es y lo que seguirá siendo
by Jazz Garland
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, hubo un reino conformado por criaturas completamente diferentes a las que se conocen hoy en Ecuestria. Estas criaturas se dejaron dominar por el odio y la avaricia, lo que provocó su desaparición mucho antes de que se fundaran los reinos actuales. Pero siempre quedan pequeños rastros ocultos por ahí, en este caso, sobrevivientes. ¿Cómo afectará su presencia?
1. Introducción

*******AVISO IMPORTANTE _(05/09/2013)_: He hallado numerosos errores de ortografía, a lo largo del fic, así que he procedido a corregir cada capítulo, Recomendaría que, si lo desean, vuelvan a leer desde el comienzo, pues hay uno que otro detalle menor que he alterado, pero que, si bien no cambian el curso de la historia, sí aclaran ciertas dudas que fueron dejadas en blanco.***

* * *

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic de MLP. ****Espero que les guste.**

***MLP: Friendship is Magic no es de mi propiedad***

* * *

_**Introducción**_

* * *

Mucho antes de que Ecuestria fuera fundada, incluso mucho antes de que se fundarán todos los pueblos que se conocen hoy en día, hubo una especie que vivió en esas tierras. Si bien era una especie bastante desarrollada, se presentaron varios conflictos que acabaron con su existencia. Lo más irónico de esto fue el hecho de que todos los conflictos, fueron ocasionados por ellos mismos, llevándolos a autodestruirse mutuamente.

Sin embargo, hay algo que es completamente desconocido para los actuales habitantes de estas tierras. Ese algo es que todavía quedan seres de aquella especie, quienes están a la espera de que llegue el momento de que salgan de su reposo, para así cumplir con una misión que les encargaron hace ya mucho tiempo...

* * *

_**(Año 15 000 A.C. [Antes de Celestia])**_

Se puede apreciar una ciudadela de estilo medieval y a medio destruir. Esta se hallaba bajo una montaña, de la cual salía una cascada. El contraste entre la belleza del paisaje de la montaña, junto con la desolación de la ciudadela ubicada en su base, era impresionante.

En la ciudadela se podían avistar diversos grupos de criaturas. Todas bípedas, de rostro aplanado y con pelo sólo sobre sus cabezas. Pero, más curioso que su apariencia, era el hecho de que estos seres se estaban liquidando entre ellos mismos.

Mientras estos grupos libraban su combate , otro grupo de estos seres, solo que de mucho menor número, se encontraba oculto a las afueras de la ciudadela.

Entre ellos se hallaba un grupo de 10 jóvenes, 5 varones y 5 mujeres (Casi todos vestían armaduras de diseño medieval), acompañados por un grupo de ancianos, todos de barbas largas y blancas y completamente idénticos, salvo por el largo de sus barbas. Llevaban con ellos una especie de cofre, pero estaba asegurado. Los jóvenes se hallaban preocupados, no sabían el porqué habían sido reunidos allí.

De pronto, uno de los ancianos se separó del grupo, acercándose al de los jóvenes para comunicarles algo. Este anciano daba la apariencia de haber tenido una vida muy larga, pues se notaba un cansancio inmenso en su mirar y en el tono de su voz, era, también, el de la barba más larga, y vestía un singular atuendo de hechicero de color azul con cascabeles.

- Me imagino que todos se preguntarán porqué están aquí reunidos.

Los jóvenes asintieron.

- Pues los hemos reunido porque tenemos un encargo para ustedes.- aclaró en anciano.- Entre ustedes se hallan lo mejor de lo que puede ofrecer su especie.- los jóvenes le miraron, bastante confundidos.- Como podrán ver, esta ciudadela, el último lugar donde residía nuestra especie, esta siendo consumida por los fuegos de la guerra. El odio y la avaricia han segado a nuestros iguales. Por eso, el consejo se ha reunido y ha tomado una decisión: Salvar a aquellos más destacados de la ciudad, y mantenerlos fuera de este conflicto por un tiempo, al menos hasta que termine el periodo de destrucción.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? - preguntó uno de ellos.- Estamos perdiendo bastante tiempo. Tiempo que podríamos usar para volcar la situación del combate a nuestro favor...

- ¿Podrías tener más respeto?- le reprendió una de las chicas.- Es el mayor de los sabios, demuestra compostura.

- Meh...

- Gracias.- dijo el sabio- Ahora, contestando a la pregunta de su compañero, ustedes están aquí porque, como ya dije, son lo mejor que su especie puede ofrecer. Su dominio de las habilidades que nos distinguen, son lo que se necesita para salvar a nuestra especie. Ninguno será forzado a quedarse y cumplir con el encargo. Será cuestión voluntaria, pero, antes de que tomen una decisión, quisiera preguntarles, ¿Estarían dispuestos a abandonar todo lo que tienen, familia y amigos, a fin de evitar que extinga toda nuestra especie?

Los jóvenes se mantuvieron pensativos por unos instantes pero, no pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que todos empezaron a tener reacciones diferentes ante lo que se les había dicho.

- ¡Olvídenlo!- gritó el mismo joven que intervino anteriormente.- No voy a dejar todo lo que conozco atrás así como así. No cuenten conmigo.

- Sí, yo tampoco.- dijo otro.

- Ni yo.

Mientras varios emprendían la retirada. Unos cuantos jóvenes, solo 5 de ellos (3 varones y 2 mujeres), se quedaron en ese lugar.

- ¿Ustedes no se irán?- les preguntó el anciano.

- No. - contestó un chico de pelo negro de tez blanca y semblante sereno.- No podemos permitir la extinción de nuestra especie, solamente por darle demasiada importancia a cosas que pueden perderse en solo un parpadeo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?- preguntó el sabio.

- Sage.

- Bien- le dijo, luego volteó hacia los otros 4 jóvenes- ¿Qué dicen ustedes?¿Se quedarán?

- Por supuesto que sí.- dijo una chica de cabello moreno y de tez clara.- Si el consejo ha llegado a la conclusión de que se puede salvar a nuestra raza con nuestra intervención, estoy segura de que será así.

- También me quedaré, señor.- dijo un joven de pelo castaño y tez levemente oscura. Su semblante revelaba que era alguien que piensa más y habla poco.- Siempre hay una salida para toda complicación, solo basta con razonar detenidamente. En este caso, nosotros somos la única salida.

- ¿Sus nombres?

- Yo soy Faith.- le respondió la chica.

- Y yo Ponder.- concluyó el joven.

El anciano volteó a ver a los dos restantes. Él era un chico rubio de tez pálida y porte inflexible, mientras ella era de pelo café y de tez similar a la del joven, a diferencia de los demás, ella no portaba armadura, de hecho, llevaba un vestido blanco semi-formal.

- ¿Qué dicen ustedes?- les preguntó.

- Yo me quedaré.- le respondió el joven. - Debemos afrontar esto, por más difícil que sea. El futuro de toda nuestra especie depende de eso, por más adversidades que enfrentemos.

- Igualmente.- continuó la chica. - El tener la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, en un entorno pacífico, donde haya la libertad que perdimos hace tiempo... Suena maravilloso. El solo pensarlo me hace desear que ya sea una realidad.

- ¿Cómo se llaman?- volvió a preguntar el sabio, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

- Yo soy Guts,- le respondió el chico- y ella es mi hermana, Fancy.

El viejo caminó, hasta quedar frente a todos ellos.

- Bien, muchachos. Me alegra informarles el hecho de que ustedes representan 5 cualidades que nos caracterizan como especie: Sabiduría, Fe, Raciocinio, Coraje e Imaginación. Estas 5 cualidades son muy importantes, son necesarias para convivir de manera pacífica. Gracias por quedarse.

Los jóvenes asintieron.

-Bueno, ahora debemos proceder con el resto de preparativos para la misión. Como saben, sería inseguro dejarles aquí, en un entorno tan salvaje, por lo que llegamos a la conclusión de mantenerlos inactivos, o dormidos, por así decirlo, hasta que lleguen tiempos mejores. Hemos hallado un hechizo que permitirá que permanezcan vivos y jóvenes durante esta 'suspensión', por más tiempo que demore esta. ¿Están dispuestos a aceptar esto?

- Sí.- respondieron todos, al unísono.

- Perfecto. Primero, tenemos que ubicaros en 5 diferentes puntos de esta Tierra, todos separados entre ellos, a fin de procurar su seguridad. Les daremos unos minutos para despedirse.

Los jóvenes se reunieron y se despidieron, deseándose suerte entre ellos, pues no se verían en un largo tiempo. Mientras tanto, los ancianos abrieron el cofre que traían consigo, del cual sacaron unas cinco armas: Una Alabarda, una Ballesta , una Maza de cadena, un Hacha de doble filo, y una Espada. Cada una de ellas emanaba un aura mágica bastante singular.

Después de eso, cada joven emprendió un viaje hacia donde iba a tener su descanso. Cada joven era acompañado por 3 de los ancianos.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente separados, los ancianos empezaron a recitar un encantamiento, siendo tele-transportados hacia territorios ubicados en los bordes de las tierras habitadas.

* * *

A Faith la llevaron hacia una cueva ubicada en una cordillera (Detrás de la cual se formaría lo que hoy es el territorio de los Dragones). Los ancianos le entregaron la Alabarda que sacaron del cofre.

- ¿Para qué me entregan esto? ¿No que seremos los que traerán un mundo de paz?

- En efecto.- le contestó uno de ellos.- Pero toma en cuenta el hecho de que no sabemos en qué clase de entorno despertarán. Por eso le hacemos entrega de esta Alabarda, para usarla como defensa. Además, esta Alabarda fué hechizada para que , en compañía de las otras 4 armas que se les entregará a los otros, puedan completar su misión

- Entiendo...

* * *

Mientras tanto, a Guts le llevaron a una cámara subterránea (Sobre la cual se ubicaría el reino de los Minotauros). A él , al igual que a Faith, le entregaron una de las armas. Le entregaron la Maza de cadena.

- Este tipo de arma siempre ha sido mi favorita.- les dijo mientras contemplaba su nueva arma.- ... Por cierto, ¿Para qué me la dan?

- Hará falta para su misión, aparte de servirle como medio de defensa si se hallara en algún conflicto para cuando despierte.

- Ah, claro... Para qué más sino...

* * *

A Ponder lo llevaron a una cueva hallada en lo más profundo de un bosque (Hoy conocido como Everfree). Le hicieron entrega del Hacha que sacaron del cofre.

- Esta hacha, aparte de ser muy liviana, irradia una increíble cantidad de magia .- les dijo a los ancianos.- Supongo que cumplirá una función más importante que el ser utilizada para luchar, ¿Cierto?

- Estás en lo correcto. La necesitarán para realizar el hechizo que permitirá la salvación de nuestra raza, pero sólo en compañía de las armas de tus compañeros.

- Por supuesto...

* * *

Fancy fué llevada a una montaña increíblemente alta (Posteriormente sería la base del Reino de los Grifos), a petición de ella, la dejaron en una cueva ubicada en la cima de aquella montaña, para que lo primero que ella viera al despertar fuera la nieve de la montaña. Los ancianos le entregaron una Ballesta, pero la reacción de esta al verla fué un tanto incomprendida.

- ¡Alejen eso de mi! ¿Qué no me necesitaban para salvar a nuestra especie?- les grito mientras se alejaba de ellos.

- Por supuesto que te necesitamos, por eso te entregamos esta Ballesta, para que te puedas defender si llegases a estar en problemas.

- Uhm... Gracias... Pero me temo que no puedo aceptarla.- les dijo, un tanto apenada.- ... Nunca fuí buena con las armas. Además, no me agrada la idea d e lastimar a alguien...

- Teníamos previsto el hecho de tu puntería, por lo que esta ballesta fue Hechizada para que jamás fallase un tiro. Además, te hará falta esta Ballesta para cumplir con su encargo.

- ¿En serio?... Uhm... Está bien, la tomaré, pero sólo porque hará falta para completar la misión.

* * *

Finalmente, a Sage le llevaron a una cueva ubicada tras la cascada de la montaña que cobijaba la ciudadela de la que provenían.

- Supongo que ahora me dirán cómo le haremos para cumplir esta misión.- les dijo a los ancianos.

- Exacto, joven Sage.- le respondió el sabio que les explicó su encargo.- Para cumplir con su trabajo, hará falta que realicen un hechizo en especial pero, para realizar este hechizo, harán falta que junten las 5 armas que les entregaremos a cada uno de ustedes.

-¿Y qué arma será la que me darán?

El sabio sacó una espada de doble filo y de un metro de largo, su empuñadura contaba con una guarnición y gavilanes de oro, además, tenía un grabado decorativo en la hoja.

- Impresionante.- les dijo Sage.- Pero ya tengo una espada, y no quisiera deshacerme de ella. Tiene un profundo significado para mi... ¿Podrían hacer algo al respecto?

Dicho esto, sacó de la espalda de su armadura una Claymore de empuñadura de plata. Tenía grabado en la hoja unas palabras en latín (_Sapientia est optimus telum_). El sabio sonrió al leer aquello.

- No será necesario que la dejes,- le dijo- Esta espada la tendrás que llevar en el cinturón, por lo que no será necesario que te deshagas de la que ya tienes. Eso sí, para que se pueda preservar con el paso del tiempo, es necesario que le apliquemos un hechizo.

- De ser así, adelante.- les dijo el joven mientras tomaba la espada que le ofrecieron, y entregaba la Claymore al sabio.

El anciano empezó a murmurar unas palabras irreconocibles mientras empezaba a pasar su mano por encima de la espada. De pronto, un brillo empezó a surgir de su mano, al igual que de sus ojos, haciendo que la Claymore fuera rodeada por un aura plateada.

- Listo, ahora, prepárate, vamos a iniciar el conjuro que los mantendrá 'dormidos'.- concluyó el anciano, devolviendo la Claymore a su dueño.

- De acuerdo... Pero, ¿Cómo despertaremos?... ¿Y cuál es el hechizo que necesitaremos para nuestra misión?

- Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, mi joven amigo.

El joven no comprendió bien a lo que se refería, pero decidió hacerle caso y 'esperar a que llegase el momento'.

Sage guardó su Claymore en la espalda de su armadura, se puso su yelmo y apoyó sus manos en la empuñadura de la espada que le otorgaron los ancianos, quedando en la misma posición que las armaduras que se exhiben en los castillos.

* * *

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos para proceder con el hechizo, los ancianos empezaron a recitar una especie de cántico, haciendo que sus ojos y manos brillaran. Cuando la luz que emitían alcanzaba a los jóvenes, estos sentían que su cuerpo perdía movilidad, como si estuvieran durmiéndose.

Finalmente, los ancianos terminaron con el hechizo, el cual convirtió en piedra a los cinco jóvenes.

- Ya está.- dijo el mayor de los ancianos.- Ahora tendrán que esperar un largo tiempo para su despertar.

De pronto, los demás ancianos se tele-transportaron a su costado, uno de estos le dijo:

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? Pues les hemos engañado, la raza humana no prevalecerá, y lo sabes...

- No les engañamos.- le respondió el mayor.- Si recuerdas bien, lo que les dije fue: 'Son lo mejor de _su_ _especie_' y 'Salvación de _nuestra_ _especie_'. Pero ellos, probablemente entendieron que hablaba que salvarían a _su especie..._

- ¿No crees que vayan a provocar destrucción cuando lo descubran?

- No, no lo harán. Yo lo sé. Si no supiera si va a terminar bien, no lo habría hecho, y ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí.

El anciano que le hizo el cuestionamiento se puso a pensar sobre la respuesta que recibió. Luego decidió callar pues ya no le quedaban dudas con respecto a cómo terminaría todo.

- Bueno,- dijo el Mayor de los ancianos.- Creo que ya es hora de que regresemos a nuestros respectivos hogares.

Acto seguido, todos empezaron a emitir una luz, la cual hizo que sus cuerpos cambiaran de forma, exactamente, a la de unicornios, todos de la misma apariencia física, diferenciados, únicamente por el largo y el color de sus barbas (Iban de negro, hasta llegar a estar totalmente llenas de canas).

- Nos veremos en el futuro.- se despidieron todos mientras abrían unos extraños portales y los cruzaban.

Sin embargo, el Unicornio que había sido el mayor de los ancianos, se quedó un rato más, acompañado por el más joven de todos. Eran exactamente iguales, como todos los demás, salvo por la edad y el color de sus barba.

- ¿Y cómo despertarán?- preguntó el unicornio más joven.

- Se presentará un acto que emanará una gran energía mágica, eso que provocará que se rompa el hechizo...

- ¿Ahí será cuándo...?

- Sí, así es.

- ... ¿Volverás aquí en el futuro?

- Me temo que no. Este es mi viaje final a esta época. Sin embargo, tú todavía vendrás varias veces más.

- Sí, sobre eso... ¿Por qué todos eramos versiones más jóvenes de ti? Digo, pudiste haber usado a otros unicornios, y no solo a ti...

- Porque, al ser todos el mismo ser, se acumularía una gran cantidad de magia, permitiendo que permanezcamos aquí por mucho más tiempo que si lo hubiese hecho solo o con otros unicornios.

- Ah, por eso era... Bueno, tal parece que sabes que todo terminara bien. Espero que así sea...

- Así será, o mi nombre dejará de ser Starswirl, 'el Barbado'.

- El mío tampoco...- agregó el menor.

Aquel comentario hizo reír levemente al unicornio mayor, quien se levantó y abrió otro portal.

- ¡Adiós!, y saluda a mis días pasados.- se despidió.

- ¡Y tú a los que está por venir!- le respondió el otro mientras abría uno también.

Después de eso, los unicornios cruzaron sus respectivos portales, dejando en completa soledad a los 5 jóvenes, quienes tenían un importante futuro que cumplir, pero tenían una idea errónea de cual sería este...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Primer capítulo, corregido.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

* * *

_**(Ecuestria, en la actualidad)**_

Parecía que iba a ser un día cualquiera en Ecuestria, pero se presentaron ciertos acontecimientos que hicieron cambiar eso.

Primero, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Ponyville, la alumna estrella de la Princesa Celestia, y una de las portadoras de los elementos de la Armonía, Twilight Sparkle, descubrió que, por tratar de terminar un hechizo inconcluso de hace ya muchos años, provocó que los elementos de la Armonía intercambiasen sus colores y que sus amigas intercambiaran sus Cutie Marks, aparte de numerosos problemas, todos ocasionados por la confusión que provocó aquel singular suceso.

Twilight tuvo que hacer su propia magia para revertir aquello, recordándoles cómo eran antes del cambio. Una vez que hubo solucionado el problema, es tele-transportada por los elementos de la Armonía hasta la presencia de la Princesa Celestia. Al rato de ser tele-transportada, en el cielo apareció una enorme y brillante estrella, la cual empezó a descender a tierra firme.

Cuando la estrella llegó al suelo, se apagó, revelando que Twilight había sido convertida en una alicornio. Poco después, la Princesa Celestia hizo acto de presencia, anunciándoles que Twilight sería coronada princesa en la mañana siguiente.

Sin embargo, las ponis estaban tan distraídas por lo que pasó con Twilight, que no se percataron que, simultáneamente, ocurrieron otros eventos que marcarían la historia de Ecuestria.

* * *

_**(En el corazón del Bosque Everfree)**_

Mientras la estrella que reveló la transformación de Twilight en alicornio, la luz de la estrella alcanzó colarse por una grieta en el suelo de las ruinas del antiguo castillo de las princesas, ubicado en el Bosque Everfree.

Esta grieta daba con una habitación subterránea, la cual contenía una bóveda de piedra, que fue alcanzada por ese diminuto rayo de luz, provocando que el lugar entero empezara a temblar y que la puerta de esa bóveda se quebrara. De esa ruptura empezó a salir una especie de bruma de color negro increíblemente profundo, ni siquiera se podía ver a través de esta, y con dos ojos completamente blancos.

Cuando aquella bruma llegó ver la luz se dijo a sí misma con voz áspera:

- _Parece que llegó el momento que esos ancianos trataron de evitar, ahora podre consumir a esta nueva generación de habitantes en estas tierras, tal y como lo hice con la anterior hace ya miles de años. Y, para mejorar más las cosas, no hay nadie que me pueda detener como lo hicieron ellos, pues ellos han de haber muerto hace mucho tiempo atrás, y no hay nadie que pueda o sepa cómo reemplazarles._

Apenas terminó de hablar, la bruma procedió a salir del castillo en ruinas que le sirvió de prisión mientras soltaba una siniestra risa.

De pronto, se encontró con un enorme Minotauro.

- _Perfecto.-_ se dijo.

Cuando el Minotauro llegó a ver aquella bruma, no le tomó importancia, y siguió su camino. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba a través de esta, empezó a sentir una fuerte jaqueca.

- Agh... ¿Qué pasa?- se dijo el Minotauro en voz alta.

- _Lo que pasa es que, a partir de ahora, serás mi esclavo.- _se escuchó provenir desde unos ojos completamente blancos, hallados al final de la bruma.

_- _¡Ja! Sí, cómo no.- contestó el Minotauro con burla.- Como si eso fuera a... a... ¡Agh!

De pronto, el Minotauro cayó al suelo de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mientras se retorcía, el Minotauro distinguió al dueño de esos ojos blancos. Este era alto y delgado, pelo negro y opaco, su rostro era aplanado y pálido, pero no tenía piernas, en su lugar tenía una nube negra, la cual le mantenía a flote.

- ¿Q-Qué me has hecho?

- _Sólo saqué a relucir todo ese mal y odio que guardabas. Deberías agradecérmelo._

_-_ ¿¡Estás de broma!?- bufó el Minotauro- ¡Eres un...! ¡Agh!

Finalmente, el Minotauro se desmayó. El sujeto de la bruma se le acercó y le dijo:

- _¡Levántate!_

_-_ Como ordenes.- contestó el Minotauro, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto negros.

- _¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?_

_- _Me siento lo suficientemente libre y capaz de hacer lo que sea, sin importar las consecuencias, sólo mi bienestar. Gracias por mostrarme lo que debo hacer.

- _Adelante, hay mucho trabajo que hacer aún. Pero puedes irte, vive y expande esa libertad._

_- _Sí, maestro.- contestó el Minotauro mientras se daba vuelta y se retiraba.

El sujeto de la nube empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-_ ¡AHORA NADIE PODRÁ DETENERME!_

* * *

**_(En el castillo de Canterlot)_**

Al mismo tiempo en el que se llevaba a cabo el acontecimiento del castillo en ruinas, la Princesa Luna se hallaba vigilando al reino, como cada vez que caía la noche. Sin embargo, esa noche ocurrió algo que haría estremecerse al reino entero si se divulgase.

Cuando ella divisó a la brillante estrella descender a Ponyville, desde el cielo nocturno, inmediatamente supo lo que estaba pasando, pues, al ser la soberana de la noche, conocía y controlaba a cada una de las estrellas.

- "_Parece que tu apreciada alumna lo consiguió, hermana._"- pensó.

Sin embargo, conforme aquella estrella descendía y disminuía la intensidad de la luz que emanaba, Luna descubrió otro resplandor, proveniente de detrás de la cascada que se ubicaba al costado del castillo.

Vencida por la curiosidad, decidió ir a investigar, y averiguar por sí misma, qué provocó ese resplandor, por lo que escogió un pequeño grupo de entre la guardia nocturna y se fué hacia la cascada. Una vez allí, vieron que la luz provenía desde una cueva, ubicada detrás de la cascada.

- Nosotros iremos a inspeccionar.- le dijo uno de ellos.- Majestad, por favor espere aquí.

Luna se quedó contemplando la cascada por unos minutos. ¿Qué pudo haber emanado esa luz? ¿Será solo un reflejo de la luz de aquella brillante estrella que bajó a tierra? ¿O será alguna cosa que presentara algún peligro? Esa, y muchas preguntas más, se formulaba la princesa mientras esperaba al equipo que envió.

Finalmente, vió salir a los guardias de detrás de la cascada.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Encontraron algo?

- Me temo que no, princesa.- contestó uno de ellos.- Poco después de entrar en la cueva, la luz desapareció, por lo que usamos un hechizo para iluminar nuestro camino, pero no hallamos nada, salvo una extraña estatua de roca.

- ¿Cómo que una estatua? ¿Qué va a hacer una estatua en una cueva oculta por una cascada?

Luna decidió verificar por ella misma. Los guardias le esperaron fuera pues, si bien no había nada en la cueva, aparte de la estatua, debían estar alertas por si alguien se acercara a la cueva.

* * *

La Princesa utilizó un hechizo para iluminar la cueva. Mientras se iba adentrando más en esta, empezó a sentir como si hubiera alguien más allí, pero la cueva era de un solo camino, por lo que no podía haber nadie oculto por ahí. Finalmente llegó al final de la cueva, y ahí estaba la estatua.

Medía cerca de 1.82 metros, estaba apoyándose en lo que serían sus patas traseras, mientras que las delanteras contaban con manos, la cuales estaban apoyadas, a su vez, en una enorme espada de roca envainada, parecía llevar una armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo y en su espalda llevaba una segunda espada.

Luna notó que ambas espadas irradiaban magia, pero no magia como la que usaban ella y los demás Ecuestria, sino magia arcana, aquella que podía ser ejecutada sin que se necesitara ser un unicornio o alicornio.

La Princesa se quedó viendo la estatua, pero parecía que esta no tenía nada de especial, por lo que decidió retirarse, frustrada por no haber descubierto nada que valiese la pena. Sin embargo, algo que ella no notó fue que, mientras ella se daba vuelta, la estatua empezaba a mover sus manos, cogiendo la espada en la que se estaba apoyando.

De pronto, Luna sintió nuevamente que había alguien más en la cueva, mas decidió ignorarlo. No obstante, no tardó en cambiar opinión, ni bien alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de piedra quebrándose.

Lentamente, ella giró su cabeza y, lo que vió, le dejó bastante confundida, emocionada, y ligeramente asustada: La estatua se estaba moviendo, había levantado su espada y trataba de andar hacia la salida.

La Princesa decidió detenerle sin pensarlo dos veces, por lo que le lanzó un rayo desde su cuerno, tirando a la estatua al suelo de la cueva. La estatua se volvió a levantar, pero ligeramente más rápido. Luna volvió a dispararle, pero la estatua desenvainó su espada, la cual resultó ser de metal, y no de roca, como aparentaba.

El rayo que lanzó la princesa fué bloqueado por la espada, pero no evitó que este alcanzara darle a la estatua, la cual volvió a caer, levantando una cortina de polvo y dejando oír el sonido de roca rompiéndose.

Luna se puso en posición defensiva, en caso de que la estatua siguiera intentando moverse, pero se quedó petrificada de la impresión cuando descubrió que, al igual que la espada, la estatua era de metal, pero había sido cubierta por una capa de roca.

- ¡Mph!- se podía escuchar desde la cabeza de la armadura, pareciera que intentaba hablar.- ¡Mph!

Mientras la armadura se esforzaba por hablar, empezó a caminar hacia la princesa. Curiosamente, pareciera que andaba a ciegas, pues se movía apoyándose en la pared.

Luna se recuperó de la impresión y, al ver que la armadura se le acercaba, le disparó otro rayo, el cual le dió en la cabeza, arrojando el yelmo de la armadura.

- ¡Yeowch!- se oyó gritar desde la armadura, la cual resulto contener a un ser completamente distinto a todo lo que se pudiera encontrar en Ecuestria: Rostro aplanado, piel blanca y técnicamente sin nada de pelo, salvo la parte superior de la cabeza. Aparentemente, era joven, teniendo, quizás, entre 18 y 20 años

- ¿¡Qué!?- gritó la Princesa al ver a la criatura.- ¿¡Qué eres!? ¿¡Y qué haces aquí!?

- Agh, mi cabeza...- dijo la criatura mientras se sobaba la cabeza, ignorando las preguntas de la princesa- Esto dolerá por la mañana... Pero, ¿Qué paso?

- Primero contesta mis preguntas.- reclamó Luna.

La criatura volteó a verla, pero se quedó completamente impresionado al ver quién era la que le dijo eso.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Y cómo puedes hablar?

- Yo pregunté primero.- le respondió ella mientras le apuntaba con su cuerno, cargando otro rayo.- Ahora responde.

- ¿Pero qué...? Espera... ¿Tú lanzaste el rayo?

- Sí, fui yo.- contestó ella con enojo- Y lo volveré a hacer si no respondes lo que te pregunté.

- Ya, tranquila... De acuerdo, lo haré. No hace falta de que te pongas así.- respondió la criatura, tratando de calmar a la Princesa.- Me llamo Sage, soy un ser humano y fuí hechizado para mantenerme vivo para cumplir con una misión que se me encargó tiempo atrás.

- ¿Qué clase de misión?- preguntó Luna, aún sin dejar de cargar el rayo.

El humano se mantuvo callado por un momento.

- ¡Responde!- le gritó ella mientras aumentaba la energía del rayo.

- No sé porqué habría de decírtelo.- respondió finalmente el joven.- Si ni siquiera sé quién eres.

- Me lo dirás porque, si no lo haces, te dispararé.

- ¡Ja!- rió el muchacho, dejando confundida a la princesa.- Por favor, estoy armado y tengo experiencia en combate. Además, fuí hechizado cuando mi especie estaba en medio de una guerra, por lo que no me asustas.

- Pues deberías. Si ya te lastimé en antes.

- Ah, eso.- contestó Sage con un tono de aburrimiento.- Pues, la verdad no me lastimaste. El Yelmo lo hizo, tu rayo me lo quitó, provocando que me golpeara la nariz y la cabeza contra el suelo. Además, como ya te dije, estoy armado, por lo que no tengo motivos para temerte, pues no me puedes hacer nada, salvo dejarme golpeado por la pared.

Luna, ofendida, le disparó el rayo que estuvo cargando, pero Sage desenvainó la espada que llevaba en la espalda, reflejando el rayo hacia el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo.

- *_Cof, cof_* ¿¡Dónde estás!? *_Cof_*- tosió la Princesa.

De pronto, Luna sintió que alguien le sujetó por la espalda y le ponía un arma cortante en el cuello.

- ¡Suéltame, maldito humano!- gritó ella.

- ¿Qué es un humano, Preciosa?- dijo una fuerte y áspera voz.

Luna tragó en seco al oír eso, alguien más había entrado en la cueva y ahora la tenía cautiva.

La nube de polvo se disipó, revelando que el humano ya no estaba en la cueva y que su captor era un Minotauro de gran tamaño, al menos 2.7 metros. Extrañamente, sus ojos eran completamente negros.

- ¿Qué pasa, linda? ¿Asustada?- preguntó este mientras reía de manera cínica.- Pues yo también lo estaría su estuviese en tu lugar. Seguramente me pagaran una buena cantidad de dinero por ti.

- No... ¡No te atrevas! ¡Déjame ir!- le dijo ella.

- Ya la escuchaste.- dijo otra voz, la voz del humano.- Déjala ir.

El Minotauro se volteó para ver a quien dijo eso, pero al ver al humano, empezó a reír en son de burla.

- ¿O qué harás niño?

- Tendré que hacerte convencerte a la fuerza.- respondió Sage levantando la espada que usó antes de ser liberado de la piedra.

- Jajajaja Mocoso insolente. ¡Ven! Y alimentaré a las Mantícoras con tu carne.

Acto seguido, Sage corrió, espada en mano, contra el Minotauro, quien trató de atacarle con el cuchillo que había colocado en el cuello de Luna, mientras arrojaba a la princesa hacia el fondo de la cueva.

Luna trató de dispararle un rayo al Minotauro, pero no lo consiguió, pues estaba demasiado aturdida por el golpe contra la pared como para hacerlo. Sin embargo, llegó a ver cómo el Minotauro trataba de dañar al humano, quien, a pesar de ser más pequeño que él, con la ayuda de su espada, llevaba las de ganar, esquivado los golpes y dando ligeros y rápidos cortes en los brazos del Minotauro.

- ¡Quédate quieto, infeliz!- gritó el Minotauro mientras trataba de atacarle con su navaja.

- ¡Ya quisieras, mastodonte!- contestó el humano, mientras esquivaba los cortes del Minotauro.

De pronto, justo cuando Sage iba a hacer un corte en las piernas del Minotauro para inmovilizarlo, este le dió un golpe en el pecho, provocando que el humano saliera volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared, mientras su espada salió disparada hacia el fondo de la cueva, clavándose en el suelo, no muy lejos de la princesa.

- ¡Despídete, imbécil!- gruñó el Minotauro mientras levantaba su navaja para apuñalar a su adversario.

Sin embargo, justo cuando bajó su arma para asesinar al humano, este empuñó su segunda espada, haciéndole un corte en la mano del Minotauro para que este soltara su navaja.

- ¡Agh! ¡Esa era mi mano, idiota!- bufó el Minotauro mientras trataba de golpear al humano con su puños.

Después de un rato, el Minotauro trató de golpearle con sus puños, pero Sage saltó por encima de él y, al colocarse detrás del Minotauro, con su espada le hizo un fuerte corte en la piernas, provocando que cayera al suelo.

Rápidamente, el humano se colocó sobre él y colocó su espada en el cuello del Minotauro.

- Lárgate. Es tu última oportunidad de irte con vida.- le dijo Sage.

- E-esta bien. Me iré.- dijo el Minotauro.

Sage se alejó de él y se dirigió a recoger su otra espada y a verificar si la alicornio estaba bien. Sin embargo, el Minotauro se volvió a levantar, tomó su cuchillo, y se lanzó contra el humano.

- ¡Muere, desgraciado!- gritó el Minotauro.

- ¡Cuidado, Sage!- gritó la Princesa.

Inmediatamente, Sage sujetó la espada que acababa de recoger y se puso a la defensiva. El Minotauro le embistió, levantando una cortina de tierra.

Luna estaba con los nervios desechos, no podía ver nada y, si aquel Minotauro seguía vivo, su destino estaría sellado.

Después de un rato, alcanzó a ver el cuerpo del Minotauro tumbado en el suelo. De pronto, este empezó a moverse, por lo que la princesa empezó a pensar de que estaba perdida, pero cambió de pensar cuando descubrió que, en realidad, el humano había logrado atravesar con su espada el corazón del Minotauro, quien yacía muerto en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a la princesa, quien solo asintió.- Uf... Este tipo sí que era duro, pero al final todo termino bien, ¿Ahora me crees cuando te dije que no me dabas miedo?

- ¿P-por qué volviste?- preguntó Luna, aún en shock por lo del Minotauro

- Simple.- contestó Sage mientras se sentaba al costado de ella- Estaba por salir de la cueva, pero vi al Minotauro arrojando los cuerpos inconscientes de unos pegasos de alas de murciélago, por lo que decidí ocultarme, para evitarme problemas con él. Sin embargo, cuando él entró a la cueva, mi conciencia no me permitió dejarte sola con él. Si el solo había logrado acabar con tantos pegasos, y encima salir ileso, seguramente estarías perdida cuando el te atrapara.

- G-gracias.- dijo Luna, ya recuperándose del shock en el que estaba.

- No hay problema.- contestó el humano- Por cierto, yo contesté tus preguntas, y te salvé de ese Minotauro. Creo que, al menos, deberías responder mis preguntas.

- Esta bien.- contestó la princesa, dándole la razón al humano- Pregunta.

- Muy bien, ¿Quién eres, exactamente? Sin ánimos de ofender.

- No hay problema.- respondió Luna, recordando cómo ella le había interrogado a él.- Soy la Princesa Luna, de Ecuestria, gobierno estas tierras junto con mi hermana mayor, Celestia. Ambas nos encargamos de traer el día y la noche, siendo yo la encargada de esta última.

- ¿Dices que ustedes gobiernan esta zona?... ¿Y cómo que traen el día y la noche? Espera... Ahora que recuerdo, no supiste lo que era cuando me viste por primera vez, ¿Eso significa que ya no hay humanos por aquí?

- No, nunca hemos oído nada acerca de los humanos.

- "_Vaya, tal parece que mi especie sí se exterminó a sí misma, pero bueno, por eso estoy aquí..._"- pensó Sage.

- Creo que es mejor que regrese a Canterlot.- le dijo la princesa de la noche mientras salía de la cueva.

- Claro, no hay problema.- respondió Sage mientras le seguía hasta el exterior y se ponía frente a la princesa.- Pero, ¿Qué harás con tu escolta de guardias, aquí inconscientes?

De pronto, antes de que Luna pudiera, siquiera pensar en qué hacer con respecto a su escolta, surgió un fuerte resplandor frente a ella, y el humano. Al apagarse aquella luz, reveló a una alicornio blanca y a una pequeña escolta de pegasos de armadura dorada. Sage supuso que era la hermana de Luna, la Princesa Celestia. Sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro de la soberana del Sol indicaban que, en verdad, estaba enfadada.

* * *

Ahora bien, la escena donde se hallaban Luna y Sage era un tanto... inadecuada. Los cuerpos inconscientes de la guardia nocturna tirados en el suelo (Obviamente por haber peleado), la Princesa Luna con unas pequeñas marcas de golpes, y el humano, quien empuñaba dos enormes espadas en ambas manos, transpirando por haber tenido recientemente una pelea.

Al ver esto, inmediatamente, los pegasos acorralaron al humano y le apuntaron con sus lanzas, amenazándole para que bajara las armas.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué la agresión? ¿Qué hice yo?- preguntó Sage.

-¡Silencio, humano!- ordenó la Princesa Celestia, mientras se dirigía hacia su hermana, para luego abrazarle.- ¿Estás bien, Luna? ¿Qué tanto te lastimó ese humano? ¿En qué estabas pensando al salir del castillo?

- "_¿Cómo sabe lo que es él?_"- pensó Luna, luego respondió- Estoy bien, hermana. Y él no me lastimó. Es más, me salvó.

Celestia enarcó una ceja, como si no pudiera creer lo que le decía su hermana.

- ¿Eso es cierto, humano?- le preguntó a Sage.

- Sí, lo es. Y la prueba de ello está dentro de esa cueva, detrás de la cascada.

La Princesa Celestia le ordenó a uno de los pegasos que fuera a revisar qué había allí. Cuando este regresó, le informó sobre el cadáver del Minotauro.

- ¿Tú le hiciste eso?- le preguntó al humano.- ¿Quién te dió la autoridad para asesinarle?

- Sí, lo hice. Y no es que tuviera permiso, ni nada parecido, sino que no tuve otra opción.- contestó Sage.- Mire, mi intención nunca fué el matarle, pero él me atacó por detrás y, al defenderme, le clavé mi espada en el pecho.

Celestia se quedó viendo al humano, pareciera que quería asegurarse si decía la verdad. Luego de un momento, le dió una orden a sus guardias.

- Recojan a los soldados de la guarda nocturna y regresen a Canterlot. Yo regresaré con estos dos.- les dijo mientras señalaba a Sage y a Luna.

- ¡En seguida, su majestad!- contestaron los pegasos, quienes se apresuraron a recoger a sus durmientes compañeros.

Mientras los guardias cumplían con su encargo, las princesas y el humano se retiraron al castillo mediante un hechizo de tele-transportación, efectuado por la princesa del Sol.

No obstante, nadie se percato que, desde el interior de la cueva, salía, de manera furtiva, una pequeña nube negra, la cual se fue en dirección al bosque Everfree.

* * *

**_(Salón del Trono del castillo de Canterlot)_**

Una vez en el castillo, las princesas se dirigieron a su trono. Mientras tanto, el humano se quedó contemplando el salón.

- _"Wow... Este lugar sí que es impresionante... Y yo pensaba que, para cuando despertara, lo primero que encontraría sería a un grupo de bárbaros descerebrados... Me alegra que no fuera así, pues, seguramente no habría durado mucho yo solo contra todo un clan de salvajes. Pero eso es lo de menos, pues nunca pasó... ¿Por cuánto tiempo habré estado suspendido? ¿Años? ¿Siglos? ¿Milenios? Me resulta muy difícil el imaginarlo..."_

Mientras el humano divagaba, un pequeño grupo de guardias entró al salón. Estos, al ver al humano, y que este llevaba armas, inmediatamente le rodearon con lanzas, obligándole a ponerse contra la pared.

- ¿Otra vez? ¿En serio?- preguntó Sage.- Ya me estoy cansando de que me amenacen con nada más verme.

No obstante, la Princesa Celestia intervino antes de que los guardias le atacaran.

- Déjenle en paz.- les dijo.

- Como ordene, Majestad.- respondieron los guardias mientras se retiraban.

- ¿Pero qué...? ¿Cómo está eso de que, apenas me ven, me apuntan con sus armas pero, con solo unas palabras suyas, me dejan en paz sin rechistar?

- Ahora soy yo la que hace las preguntas aquí, humano.- le dijo Celestia.

- Como usted diga, pero, por favor, llámeme por mi nombre: Sage, pues el hecho de que me llame solamente 'humano' me es un tanto ofensivo.

- De acuerdo, Sage.- contestó la Princesa.- Ahora, responde, ¿Qué haces aquí, en Ecuestria? ¿ Y cómo llegaste?

- Primero que nada, no puedo llegar a ninguna parte de la que jamás me fuí. Toda mi vida se llevó a cabo en estas tierras, pero eso fué mucho antes de que ustedes llegaran. Segundo, estoy aquí porque se me encomendó una misión, un rescate, para lo cual necesito encontrar a unos compañeros: Otros humanos que, al igual que yo, fueron convertidos en piedra para llevar a cabo con éxito la misión.

- ¿Cuál es esa misión de la que hablas?

- Me temo, su Alteza, que no puedo decírselo, de igual manera, usted no me puede contar sobre los planes que tiene para su especie y reino, ¿O sí? No puedo contarle sobre los planes que hay para lo que queda de la mía, por lo que me sentiría agradecido que aceptara esa decisión.

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres.- contestó la Princesa.- Sin embargo, no puedo permitirte que salgas sin vigilancia. Lamentablemente, los elementos de la armonía no estarán disponibles para eso, por lo que tendré que dejarte con alguien más.- cuando dijo eso, un viento frío empezó a soplar.

La Princesa Luna se sorprendió al comprender a lo que se refería su hermana.

- Tia, ¿Estás segura de que sea buena idea? Todavía no ha mostrado ser digno de toda nuestra confianza.

- Lo sé, Luna. Pero él es el único que, aparte de los elementos de la armonía, podría hacer algo en caso de que la misión de este humano sea peligrosa para Ecuestria.

- Ahm... ¿Me disculpan?- intervino Sage.- Sigo aquí, ¿Y de quién están hablando?

La Princesa Celestia se levantó de su trono y llamó:

- Discord...

De pronto, el viento se volvió más frío de lo que ya estaba, las cortinas se abrieron, empezó a sonar una extraña música desde un punto desconocido para que, después de todo un espectáculo de cosas imposibles (Búfalos bailando ballet, el suelo se vuelve gelatinoso, etc.), finalmente apareciera una extraña criatura al lado de Sage. La cabeza de este ser se parecía lejanamente a la de un poni, pero con la diferencia de que tenía cuernos, uno de venado y otro de carnero. También tenía una pata de león, una de águila, una de lagarto y otra de cabra, su cuerpo era alargado, como el de una serpiente, pero estaba cubierto de pelo y plumas marrones.

- ¿Llamaste, Celestia?- dijo el peculiar ser.

- Así es, Discord.- ella contestó.- Se te necesita para custodiar a alguien, para ser precisa, al humano que tienes a tu costado.

Discord volteó a ver a Sage, luego de unos segundos, le dijo a la Princesa:

- ¿Solo para esto me llamaste? Este humano no es muy grande que digamos, no creo que ocasione problema alguno.

- Tiene que permanecer bajo vigilancia para evitar que sea visto por los ponis. Con la coronación de Twilight el día de mañana, lo que menos se necesita es que surjan rumores de una criatura desconocida que ronda por Ecuestria. Además, no puedo asegurar si este humano es una amenaza o no, al menos, no por ahora.- argumentó Celestia- ¿Podrás encargarte de este asunto?

Discord se llevó la garra al pecho, actuando como si le hubiesen insultado.

- Celestia- contestó.- Me ofende el que insinúes que no podré encargarme de este pequeño y simple humano.

- ¿Entonces, lo harás?- preguntó la soberana del Sol.

- Sí, así es. Lo haré, pero solo esta vez. No me gusta andar por ahí, de niñero.

- Bien. Partirán mañana durante el ocaso, puesto que la coronación se llevará a cabo en la mañana...

- Espera un minuto...- le interrumpió Discord.- ¿Partir? ¿Hacia dónde? No mencionaste nada sobre algún viaje.

- No, no lo hice. Pero dije que ha de estar vigilado, lo cual implica que le sigas adonde vaya, procurando que no cause problemas.

La Quimera puso cara de resignado.

- Esta bien.- contestó con desgano.- Viajaré con este humano.

- Perfecto.- les dijo Celestia mientras se levantaba.- Nos vemos mañana. Buenas Noches.

Dicho esto, la princesa se retiró a su habitación. Después de que ella se hubiera ido, Discord se volvió hacia Sage.

- Escúchame bien, humano.- le dijo.- No quiero que me causes problemas, o yo te los causaré a ti.- esto último, lo dijo mientras sonreía de manera cínica.- ¿Quedó claro?

- Por supuesto, señor Discord.- respondió Sage, quien ni siquiera se había inmutado ante lo dicho por la quimera, quien se quedó confundido y se fue de la sala, desvaneciéndose en una nube polvo, dejando solos al humano y a la Princesa Luna, la cual preguntó:

- ¿Quieres que le pida a los guardias que te escolten a tu habitación?

- No, no hace falta.- contestó Sage.- Además, se supone que he de dormir hasta el ocaso, por lo que tengo toda la noche para estar despierto. Estaré en el jardín del Castillo. Con su permiso, princesa.

Dicho esto, Sage se retiró hacia el jardín, mientras que Luna se fue a encargarse de sus responsabilidades como Princesa de la Noche.

* * *

**_(En el corazón del Bosque Everfree)_**

El mismo extraño ser que se apoderó del Minotauro, se hallaba vagando por los alrededores, buscando nuevas víctimas. Sin embargo, su pálido rostro reveló una expresión de furia cuando divisó una pequeña nube negra dirigirse hacia él.

- _Así que ese Minotauro no era tan fuerte como esperaba.- _se dijo mientras sujetaba la nube y la acariciaba como si de un animal se tratara_- En fin, puedo 'liberar'a muchos más que ese Minotauro. Pero, primero, creo que hay alguien por ahí que puede hacer algo con respecto a mis sirvientes, ¿No es así?- _le preguntó a la pequeña nube, la cual se disipó en su mano._- Tal parece que sí lo hay... Bueno, no creo que resulte problema alguno para mi, después de todo... Nadie puede eliminar a la oscuridad._

* * *

**_(En el Jardín real de Canterlot)_**

El joven humano se puso a pasear por allí, evitando que le encontrara cualquiera del personal del castillo.

Después de unos minutos de andar sin rumbo por el jardín de estatuas, Sage decidió recostarse bajo uno de los árboles del jardín.

- ¿Seré el único que se habrá despertado?- se preguntó mientras miraba hacia el cielo, cosa que hizo por unos momentos, para luego quedarse profundamente dormido.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Segundo Capítulo corregido.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

En alguna parte, cerca al bosque Everfree, un carruaje se abría paso a gran velocidad entre los árboles. El vehículo era jalado por dos ponis terrestres, mientras que, dentro del carruaje, iba un unicornio de gran tamaño y robustez, vestido con ropas de noble.

- ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de Canterlot?- le preguntó a los ponis terrestres.

- Estaremos llegando mañana, una hora después de le mediodía, señor.

- Podríamos llegar con el alba, pero tendríamos que cruzar por el bosque Everfree...

- *_Mph_* Háganlo, entonces... Sólo, apresúrense, que tengo que asistir a una coronación.- respondió el unicornio, con un tono de completa disconformidad.

Los terrestres se miraron entre sí, luego vieron el bosque, tragaron en seco, y se encaminaron al interior del bosque.

Poco se imaginaban, que estaba siendo vigilados por una oscura presencia...

* * *

Rato después de que se adentraran en el bosque Everfree, los dos ponis terrestres empezaron a sentirse cansados, sin energías. Era como si alguien les estuviera obligando a perder el conocimiento, cosa que no tardó en suceder, por lo que el carruaje se detuvo.

Producto del repentino frenado, el unicornio bajó del vehículo, completamente indignado, y se molestó más aún, ya que encontró a sus trabajadores durmiendo.

- ¡Levántense, bola de haraganes! ¡No les pago para que se duerman!

- _Pero si ni siquiera les pagas..._ - dijo una voz de tono sombrío, lo que causó que el unicornio sintiera escalofríos.- _Y por eso sé que me serás útil, hipócrita..._

- ¿¡Quién eres, y cómo te atreves a hablarme así!? ¿Acaso tienes la menor idea de quién soy?

- _No hace falta el saberlo..._- contestó la siniestra voz, dando la impresión de estarse acercando, por todas las direcciones.- _Puedo ver en tu interior, en tu corazón... En el de todos los seres vivos, en realidad... Es mi maldición, pero..._

- ¿Pero... qué?- preguntó el unicornio, cuyos escalofríos le dejaron congelado de pánico.

Pero la voz no respondió.

El unicornio creyó que se había ido, pero, dentro de él, sabía que no era así, por lo que decidió girar su cabeza, lentamente. Cuando lo hizo, se topó, cara a cara, con un ser sumamente alto y delgado, de pelo negro y opaco, rostro era aplanado y pálido, con unos ojos blancos y de aspecto desalmado.

- _Pero... ¿Qué es una maldición para una pesadilla?..._- concluyó su oración el extraño ser, para luego aventarse sobre el aterrorizado poni, quien no pudo siquiera gritar por el miedo.

* * *

**_(No mucho después...)_**

El carruaje ya se hallaba cerca a las afueras del bosque, pero era jalado por el unicornio, quien se había quitado su atuendo de noble, además de que sus ojos tenían unas, ligeramente imperceptibles, venas negras. En cuanto a los otros dos ponis, estos recién acababan de despertar, y no pudieron disimular su sorpresa al verle jalar del vehículo.

- Ahm... ¿Se encuentra bien jefe?- preguntó uno de ellos.

El unicornio volteó, contestándoles con una voz ligeramente sombría.

- Sí, estoy bien... Tengo que legar a Canterlot para el amanecer... Y, como ustedes, par de flojonazos, no despertaban... Tuve que jalar el carruaje yo mismo... Como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de que estoy contra el tiempo...

Ambos ponis captaron la indirecta, por lo que se apresuraron en volver a sus puestos, mientras el unicornio regresaba al interior del carruaje, cotninuando con su viaje.

* * *

**_(Por otro lado, en el Castillo de Canterlot...)_**

**_(Sage__ P.O.V._**_**) (Sueño de**** Sage)**_

Abro mis ojos, y noto que estoy en una especie de 'vacío'. Todo es de color blanco y, salvo por mi, no hay absolutamente nada.

- ...¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué es este lugar?

De pronto, me respondió una voz desde el vacío. Una voz que no escuchaba desde hace ya muchos años, de las últimas voces que oí antes de 'dormirme'.

La voz del menor de los ancianos.

- Sage, escucha bien, pues no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo para qué?- le pregunté.- ¿Y cómo puedo estar hablando contigo? Explícate, por favor.

- Es un hechizo de conexión temporal inconsciente, permite la comunicación durante los sueños, incluso a través del tiempo, pero eso no importa ahora, presta mucha atención.- me ordenó.- Primero que nada, de seguro te habrás dado cuenta de ciertos... cambios que has sufrido al despertar.

- ¿Cambios? ¿Cuáles cambios?

- Entonces todavía no los descubres... Bueno, luego verás a lo que me refiero, pero será en otra ocasión. No te preocupes, nada que no se pueda controlar, por el momento, solo te mencionaré que tendrán una ligera inestabilidad de carácter, consecuencia del hechizo de petrificación. En fin, ahora, tienes que apresurarte en encontrar a tus compañeros. Algo grande se acerca, y ustedes serán de vital importancia para detenerla.

- De acuerdo, pero, ¿Cómo les hallaré?

- La espada que dejamos que conservaras, cuenta con un hechizo de detección para las armas de tus compañeros, por eso que no se te negó el que la conservaras.

- ... Eso tiene sentido, pero ¿Qué es lo que se avecina?

- Escucha bien: Va a... - el anciano se detuvo, ni bien se alcanzó a oír una gran multitud de pisadas.- ¡Me han encontrado! ¡Tengo que irme! Pero antes, hay algo que deben saber, tú y los demás: Los ancianos les...

Justo en ese momento, su silueta se desvaneció, y su voz se apagó.

- ¿Eh? ¿¡Qué hay con los ancianos!? ¿¡Qué es lo que pasará!?...

De pronto, todo empezó a tornarse borroso.

_**(Fin del sueño)**_

Desperté bruscamente, con la respiración muy acelerada, en una cama. Sin duda alguna, este hecho me confundió ligeramente, pues yo recordaba haberme dormido en el jardín.

- "_Seguramente mandaron a alguien a que me trajera aquí._"- pensé mientras me recostaba mirando el techo. Sin embargo, descubrí una cosa, la habitación no tenía candelabro.

Me senté para ver bien en donde estaba, descubriendo así que el candelabro no se hallaba en el techo, sino en el suelo.

- ¿Pero qué...?- me dije, justo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.- Ahm... ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió, permitiendo la entrada a una poni de pelaje celeste, crin color rubia, y con vestimenta de mucama. No obstante, Sage notó cierta peculiaridad: Ella estaba caminando por el techo, así como si nada.

- Buenos días, señor.- saludó ella sin verme pero, en cuanto alzó la vista...- La Princesa Celestia me envió para decirle que... ¿¡Pero qué hace ahí en el techo!?

- ¿Yo? ¿En el techo?- le respondí- "_Eso explicaría la extraña ubicación del candelabro, y el que ella parezca desafiar la gravedad... pero también deja otra interrogante... ¿¡Cómo rayos llegué a estar en el techo!?_" Ahm... ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no tengo ni la menor idea?

- ¿Cómo que no tiene ni...? Oh, entiendo.- me contestó la poni.- Creo sé quién hizo esto...

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién? ¡Nadie puede hacer que las cosas terminen en el techo, así como así!

- Verá, hay alguien que sí puede. Y ese alguien es...

- _Ni nada más, ni nada menos, que el mismísimo señor del caos._- dijo una tercera voz, retumbando en toda la habitación.

- ¿Señor del Caos? ¿Qué?- preguntó Sage.- Espera un minuto... ¡Agh! ¡Discord! ¡Sal de una vez, y arregla esto! Aunque no tenga ni la menor idea de cómo lo hiciste...

De repente, apareció una nube de polvo en medio de la habitación, de la cual emergió la Quimera.

- Hasta que lo descubriste, humano.- me dijo.- Supongo que se habrán equivocado cuando te dieron el nombre de Sage. Hasta el más ingenuo habría sabido que yo lo hice.

- Hasta el más ingenuo que te conociera bienquerrás decir.- le reproché.- ¿¡Y puedes bajarme de una buena vez!?

- *_Sigh_* Que fastidio...- me respondió mientras chasqueaba su dedos.

Pasó un rato, y no pasó nada.

- ... ¿Y bien?- le pregunté.- ¿Qué no vas a...?- mientras hablaba, la cama cayó desde el techo.- ¡Uaaaagh!

Justo cuando vi que me iba a estrellar contra el suelo, todo se volvió negro...

**_(Fin P.O.V. Sage)_**

* * *

La cama se estrelló contra el suelo, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

- *_Cof_* Deberías limpiar más seguido este lugar, ¿No crees?- le dijo Discord a la poni que estaba a su lado.

- Recién es mi primer día de trabajo, señor - respondió esta.-, pero eso no es lo importante. - voltea hacia donde había caído la cama, y grita.- ¿Se encuentra bien, joven señor?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

- ¿No cree que exageró un poco al bajarlo del techo, de esa manera?- le preguntó la mucama a Discord.

- Nah.- le contestó este.- Estará bien. Mira detrás tuyo, está durmiendo cual bebé.

La poni volteó y, en efecto, el joven se hallaba durmiendo en el suelo, completamente ileso.

- Vaya, se ve tan tranquilo... Sería una lástima... Si alguien tuviera un despertador...- dijo Discord mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.- ¡Espera!- chasqueó sus dedos, apareciendo un reloj despertador.- Yo tengo uno.

Discord colocó el reloj a un lado de la cabeza de Sage e, inmediatamente, esta empezó a sonar.

- ¡UAGH!- gritó el humano por el susto.- ¿¡Qué fue eso!? ¿Qué pasó?

- Que ya bajé tu cama, niño.- le contestó Discord, ahora con un tono de voz indiferente.

Ni bien Sage vió su cama, mejor dicho, los restos de su cama, le reclamó a Discord.

- ¡Hey! ¿¡Pero qué hiciste, maldita Quimera!?

Discord se paró en seco, desapareció en una nube de polvo, y reapareció frente a frente con el humano. Sus ojos amarillos miraron fijamente al joven humano.

- ¿¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!?- le dijo con una voz que resonó en toda la habitación.

- Se-señor Discord...- dijo la mucama.- Recuerde que nadie debe saber que él esta aquí...

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO!.- le cortó mientras levantaba al humano con magia- ¡REPITE CÓMO ME LLAMASTE! ¡VAMOS! ¡ATRÉVETE A HACERLO DE NUEVO!... Y te juro que te arrepentirás de haber despertado de tu largo sueño de roca.

Sage asintió lentamente, no debía buscar problemas, no más de los que ya tenía en su cabeza ¿Por qué le dijo eso? Sabía que reaccionaría así, ¿Por qué traerse ese problema? Y, la noche anterior, en la cueva, actuó de forma muy distinta a la de como solía hacerlo en su época. ¿Cómo es que empezó a actuar de manera 'menos sabia'?

- "_¿Pero qué...? Yo nunca suelo buscar problemas, o me dejo llevar por la ira..._"- pensó el joven- "_¿Será acaso, eso de la 'inestabilidad de carácter'? Diantres. De ser así, espero que no se vuelvan comunes..._"

Discord, aún enfadado por lo ocurrido hace poco, desapareció nuevamente, no sin antes dejarle caer al humano un balde repleto de agua.

- A ver si piensas mejor después de esa ducha...- resonó su voz en la habitación.

Sage se quedó pensativo un rato.

- ... Bueno...- se volteó a la criada.- ¿A qué venías?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! La princesa Celestia me dijo que le avisara que, en unos momentos más, le traerán el desayuno.

- Ah, gracias.

- También me dijo que le preguntara qué va a querer para su desayuno.

Esa pregunta dejó helado al joven. No podía decirle que comía carne, por más ganas que tuviera de comerse un festín al estilo nórdico.

- Ahm... Creo que bastará con unas cuantas frutas.- le dijo- "_¿Dónde rayos podré comer algo de carne? Si este mundo es habitado por equinos... Agh, extraño los festejos de victoria, allá en mi época. Todos, jóvenes y adultos, sentados en una gran mesa, repleta de carnes, cerveza, y postres recién horneados..._"- al pensar eso, empezó a hacérsele agua la boca.

- "_¿Tanto le gustarán las frutas?_"- se preguntó la poni, quien no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba el humano.- Bueno, en seguida le traerán su desayuno.

Sage regresó a la realidad.

- ¿Ah? Oh, gracias, ahm...

- Melody.- le contestó ella.

- Melody, lindo nombre.- le dijo Sage mientras miraba hacia la ventana, por lo que no notó el sonrojo que provocó en la poni su comentario.- Bueno, gracias, Melody.

La poni trató de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el salón del trono, las princesas Celestia y Luna se hallaban conversando sobre el humano, y si era de fiar, o no.

- No le conocemos lo suficiente,como para dejarle irse sin la supervisión adecuada.- dijo la princesa solar.

- Pero, Tia, ¿Estás segura de que dejarle con Discord sea buena idea?

- Es la oportunidad perfecta para ponerle bajo prueba, Luna. ¿De qué otra forma podemos asegurarnos de que se puede confiar en él, que custodiando a un posible peligro para Ecuestria?

- ¿Peligro? Te recuerdo, hermana, de que él me salvó de ese Minotauro...

- Y acabó con la vida de alguien...

- ¡Fue porque el Minotauro le embistió por la espalda!- gritó Luna, pero no tardó en recuperar la compostura.- *_Ejem_* Perdón, hermana.

- No hay problema, Luna.- dijo Celestia.- Pero, te recomendaría que te fueras arreglando, que la coronación es en un par de horas más.

La princesa de la noche asintió, para luego despedirse de su hermana, y dirigirse a sus aposentos a arreglarse para la ceremonia.

Al mismo tiempo en el que la princesa Luna salía, Melody, la mucama, ingresó al salón.

- Princesa, el joven humano ya despertó.- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.- ¿Desea que el desayuno le sea llevado a su habitación, o al comedor?

- En su habitación.- contestó la princesa.- Por favor, háganle recordar que debe evitar llamar la atención, al menos, hasta que lo consideremos adecuado.

- Así será, princesa.- dijo la poni mientras salía de la habitación.

Ni bien se cerró la puerta, una voz resonó en las paredes.

- _Ja, ¿Quién diría que la desconfianza se podría presentar hasta en la figura más reconocida de Ecuestria?_

- Discord, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El mencionado hizo acto de presencia en medio de la sala.

- Haciendo mención de mis inquietudes, Celestia, por supuesto.

- ¿Inquietudes?- preguntó la princesa, ligeramente confundida.- ¿Qué inquietudes?

- Pues, para empezar, hablaré sobre ese incordio que me mandaste a cuidar.- contestó Discord, cuyo tono de voz indicaba que aún seguía enojado.

* * *

Volviendo a la habitación de Sage, Melody le estaba entregando a este su desayuno.

- Gracias, Melody.- le dijo a la mucama mientras tomaba un plato con ensalada de frutas.- Ahm... ¿Tienen cubiertos?

- Están bajo la servilleta.- indicó la poni, a la vez que se dirigía al baño.- ¿Gusta que le prepare la ducha? La princesa vendrá a verle después de la ceremonia, y no creo que sea adecuado que se halle cubierto de tierra...

- Ah... Sí, está bien.- contestó el joven, ya empezando a comer.- Por cierto, ¿Qué ceremonia es la que se llevará a cabo?

- Pues la coronación como princesa de la señorita Twilight Sparkle, señor.

- Ah... Por cierto ¿Podrías no llamarme 'señor'? Me hace sentir viejo.- le dijo, un tanto incómodo.- Ten la confianza de llamarme Sage.

- Si usted lo dice, señ-... Sage.- corrigió Melody.

Después de comer, Sage decidió probar el hechizo que mencionó el sabio, en su sueño, por lo que desenvainó su espada Claymore, contemplándola detenidamente.

- Hechizo de localización, ¿eh? Y... ¿Cómo funcionará?- se preguntó el muchacho, luego, notó que, el grabado de la hoja, ni bien le alcanzó la luz del sol, empezó a brillar ligeramente.- ¿Eh?... Bueno, tal vez, sólo tal vez... "_Sapientia est optimus telum_".- leyó en voz alta.

Ni bien hizo eso, la espada brillo con aun más intensidad, tanta como para evitar que cualquiera se le quedara viendo sin enceguecer. Luego, todo ese brillo salió por la punta del arma, expandiéndose como una especie de onda expansiva, la cual, incluso llegó a ir más allá del castillo, además de volver a levantar una cortina de polvo y de provocar que brillara también la segunda espada del humano.

- *_Cof, cof_* Oh, vaya... Conque así era...- pensó el joven en voz alta, justo cuando Melody salió del baño a toda prisa.

- ¿Qué paso? *_Cof_*- preguntó la mucama, a la vez en la que un grupo de guardias irrumpió en la habitación, todos en posición de ataque, apuntando directo a Sage.

- Joder, ¿En serio? ¿Cuando entenderán que yo no les haré nada?- les reclamó este, justo cuando dos figuras se abrieron paso entre los guardias: La princesa Celestia y Discord.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó la princesa.

- Ahm... Bueno...

- Te dije que ese muchacho era un incordio,- interrumpió Discord.- Sólo mira el desastre que hizo aquí...

En efecto, ni bien el polvo se disipó, todos pudieron ver que toda la habitación de Sage se hallaba echa un desastre: En primer lugar, la cama seguía destrozada, por el accidente ocurrido anteriormente. Además de eso, todos los muebles se hallaban tirados y, en algunos casos, rotos, cubiertos de una gran cantidad de tierra y polvo, al igual que las ventanas.

- "_¿Eh? ¿Y de dónde salió todo esto?_"- se preguntó el joven.- "_Nota mental: Nunca ejecutes un hechizo desconocido en interiores._" Ahm.. Puedo explicarlo...

- Dinos entonces, Sage, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la princesa Solar.

- Bueno... Intenté ejecutar un hechizo para localizar a mis compañeros, pero, tal parece que sacudió un tanto las cosas aquí...- les dijo, apenado por el desorden.

La princesa se le quedó viendo, como si no creyera en las palabras del joven, pero no tardó en darse vuelta y retirarse, a la vez en la que decía:

- Que alguien limpie este desastre, y Discord, quédate a vigilar a Sage.

- Sí, su majestad.- respondieron los guardias, saliendo con ella de la habitación y cerrándola tras su salida, dejando al humano, la mucama y a Discord solos.

- Agh... A trabajar, de nuevo...- se quejó Melody, en lo que iba a por los instrumentos de limpieza.

- Lo siento, Melody.- dijo Sage mientras esta se alejaba.

Sin embargo, Discord le hizo un ademán al joven, indicándole que se acercara a la puerta.

Para cuando lo hizo, Discord, de la nada, hizo aparecer dos vasos, haciéndole entrega de uno. Luego, ambos pegaron sus oídos en la puerta, con los vasos de intermedio, llegando a escuchar que alguien se acercaba corriendo.

- ¡Princesa Celestia!- gritó una voz, femenina y joven.- ¿Qué fué lo que pasó?

- Oh, esto se pondrá interesante.- Discord le susurró al humano.- Me preguntó que excusa planea utilizar Celestia para explicar...

- No te preocupes, Twilight.- dijo la princesa Solar.- Sólo era Discord haciendo otra de sus bromas. Como suele hacer siempre...

Discord puso una cara completamente sin expresiones, una cara de póquer, como dirían algunos.

- ¿¡Cómo se atreve ella a...!?- gritó Discord, indignado, y a punto de salir de la habitación, mas el joven humano logró taparle la boca y detenerle.

- ¡Shhtt! Recuerda que nadie debe saber que estoy aquí...- le dijo mientras le alejaba de la puerta. Sin embargo, la encarnación del Caos se escapó con el simple hecho de volverse a desvanecer en una nube de polvo.- Ugh, no sé ni porqué lo intento... En fin, mejor será que los deje a solas...- se dijo, a la vez que se dirigía al baño.- Creo que aprovecharé en darme una ducha. La última que tuve, fue hace más de mil años.

* * *

Dejando al humano en su habitación, la princesa Celestia trataba de calmar a un muy ofendido Discord, quien no dejaba de reclamar el que le hubieran echado la culpa de algo que no hizo.

- Discord, lo siento, pero ahora no es momento de...

- Ahora es momento para dejar la cosas en claro, Celestia.- interrumpió el señor del Caos.- Así es como está la cosa: Yo no ocasionaré problemas, y 'utilizaré mis poderes para el bien', siempre y cuando ustedes dejen de hacerme ver como una amenaza o un problema. Ni loco dejaré que me culpen por algo que hizo ese hum...- Discord fue interrumpido por un golpe en el rostro, el cual le fue impartido el ala de la princesa.

Mientras tanto, una joven alicornio lila, quien vió todo ese espectáculo, se limitó a preguntar:

- Ah... ¿Pasa algo malo?

Entonces, tanto la princesa Celestia, como Discord, volvieron la vista hacia ella, a fin de responderle. Sin embargo, ambos le contestaron a la vez, muy para la sorpresa de alicornio.

- No, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo es un pequeño malentendido...- dicho aquello, ambos se miraron, sorprendidos de haber dicho exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿En serio?

La princesa se adelantó a responder.

- *_Ejem_* Así es Twilight, solo es un pequeño malentendido, del cual no tienes del que preocuparte. Además, creo que hay otra cosa en la cual deberías concentrarte...

La expresión de Twilight reveló que algo acababa de recordar.

- ¡Cierto! ¡La coronación!- gritó ella mientras salía corriendo.- ¡Aún tengo que arreglarme!

Discord y la princesa suspiraron, aliviados de que la alicornio lila se hubiera ido.

- ¡Uf! Esa estuvo cerca, ¿Verdad?- comentó Discord, mientras se apoyaba en el lomo de la princesa, quien le lanzó una mirada fría, por lo que Discord empieza a alejarse de ella lentamente.- Ah... Bueno. Supongo que ya no hay nada más que discutir... y que reconoces de que este problema es, en parte tu culpa y... Creo que será mejor que vaya a vigilar a ese chico... y... ¡Mira! ¡Un pastel!- dicho aquello, se desvaneció en una nube de polvo.

La princesa se limitó suspirar pesadamente, para luego ir rumbo a su habitación, pues tenía que prepararse para la coronación a celebrar en unas cuantas horas más.

* * *

De regreso con el joven humano, este ya se hallaba bañado y vestido, pero sin su armadura, quedándose sólo con las grebas de su armadura y su vestimenta interna. Su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas largas y anchas, un chaleco de seda de un marrón verdoso con detalles dorados, y unas calzas color ocre.

- Menos mal que ya me quité esa armadura.- se dijo Sage, en voz alta.- Ahora... ¿Qué podría hacer? Tengo hasta el ocaso, pero no puedo salir del castillo...

- No tengo idea, Sage.- le contestó Melody.- Pero, yo que tu, no vuelvo a ocasionar un desorden así.

- Ya te pedí disculpas...

- Eso no quita el trabajo extra, ¿O sí?

- _¿Qué opinan si nos escabullimos en la ceremonia de coronación?_- dijo una tercera voz, fácilmente reconocible.

- Sabes bien que debo evitar ser visto, Discord.- le respondió Sage.

- Aww... Qué aguafiestas... ¿Tú que dices?- le preguntó a la mucama, a la vez que hacía acto de presencia, recostado sobre la, ya reparada, cama del joven humano.

- Tengo mucho que limpiar, señor Discord.- contestó ella mientras regresaba a limpiar el baño.

- Pfft, ¿Es que ninguno de ustedes sabe divertirse?

- No tengo tiempo para eso. Tengo una misión que cumplir.- le respondió el humano, mientras observaba sus espadas.- Ahora... Me pregunto si...

- ¿Eh? ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Discord, curioso por lo que pasaba por la mente del joven.

- ... Creo que debo probar nuevamente el hechizo...- Sage sintió que recibía una mirada fulminante, impartida por parte de la mucama.- Pero no aquí, claro. No después de lo que pasó hace poco... Odiaría lidiar con esos guardias, de nuevo.

- "_Claro, lo que te preocupan son los guardias... Palabras para el bronce, enano._"- pensó Discord, a quien, de pronto, le vino una idea, por lo que sonrió ligeramente. - Creo que se de un lugar donde podría probar ese hechizo, además de que no hay ningún poni que te pueda ver.- le dijo al joven.

- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

- Ah, es un bosque, ubicado no muy lejos de un pequeño pueblo. Lo conocen como el Bosque Everfree.- le dijo el señor del Caos, mientras en su mente rondaban otras ideas.- "_Tal vez así me libre de tener que vigilar a este enano. Después de todo, ¿Quién me podría culpar si fuera lastimado por una de las criaturas del bosque Everfree? No me podrían culpar, pues mi deber es vigilar que no ocasione problemas, y nada más que eso..._"

Sage, al ver la expresión del rostro de Discord, la cual revelaba que se traía algo entre garras, dudó si debería aceptar, pero no tardó en decidir.

- *_Mph_*... Bien, llévame a ese Bosque Everfree.- le dijo. Sin embargo, ni bien mencionó el nombre del bosque, se pudo escuchar desde el baño cómo si alguien se hubiera caído.- ¿Melody? ¿Está todo bien?

Se alcanzaron a oír más sonidos de objetos cayendo, pero, justo cuando la poni estaba a punto de salir del baño, Discord se teletransportó, junto con Sage, con un simple chasquido, dejando a la mucama sola en la habitación.

- Oh, no... Se lo debo informar a la princesa.- se dijo Melody, a la vez en la que corría hacia la puerta, topándose con el hecho de que esta había sido sellada por fuera.- No sé lo que trame Discord, pero no creo que termine bien...

* * *

Mientras tanto, el carruaje con el desconocido unicornio, acababa de llegar a Canterlot.

No obstante, a los dos ponis terrestres que jalaban del vehículo les pareció muy extraño el que su jefe no les dijera nada desde que salieron del bosque, aparte del hecho de que él había jalado la carreta mientras se hallaban dormidos. Sin embargo, decidieron no comentar nada al respecto, pues aún dudaban de cuál sería la reacción de este si tocaran el tema.

En cuanto al unicornio, este se había limpiado la suciedad que se le adhirió en le bosque, y se había vuelto a poner sus ropas.

- "_Bien..._"- se dijo a sí mismo.- "_Aunque sospechan un poco, me tienen tanto miedo, que ni se atreven a cuestionarme... Eso me facilitará las cosas..._"- sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos.- "_Ahora, tengo una coronación a la cual asistir... Y un reino entero que liberar..._"

Ni bien terminó de hablar, sus ojos volvieron a su aspecto con venas negras, mientras el carruaje avanzaba hacia el castillo.

* * *

De regreso con el humano y el Señor del Caos, estos se hallaban en el corazón del bosque Everfree, el cual resultó ser la parte con la vegetación más frondosa, y también la parte menos iluminada del lugar.

- Lindo lugar, ¿No?- preguntó Discord.

- Me recuerda un poco a mi época... - respondió Sage, para luego empuñar la Claymore.- En fin, a lo que vinimos... _¡Sapientia est optimus telum!- _gritó, provocando que se repitiera el mismo proceso que en el castillo, pero, a diferencia de aquel momento, ahora se percibían dos luces distintas, proviniendo una, desde una cueva, ubicada detrás de ellos.

- Vaya, sí funciona...- dijo el joven.- Además de que parece que uno de mis compañeros está en esa cueva.

- "_Y también parece que mi plan se fué al desagüe..._"- pensó Discord.- "_A no ser que..._" Ahm... Yo te espero aquí... - le dijo al humano, a la vez en la que este se adentraba en la cueva, para luego voltearse hacia la dirección contraria.- Ahora... ¿Dónde se hallará una mantícora cuando más la necesitas? ¡Cierto! Simplemente la haces aparecer...- chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que una enorme mantícora apareciera frente suyo.- Bien, encárgate de ese humano,para que no tenga que cuidarlo.- la mantícora, obedeció, y se lanzó hacia la cueva.- Jeje, espero que en verdad sepas pelear chico, porque dudo que salgas fácilmente de esta...


	4. Capítulo 3

**Tercer Capítulo corregido.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

* * *

Sage no tardó mucho en llegar al final de la cueva, donde se topó con una estatua de forma humana, y de armadura similar a la suya, pero que, a diferencia de él, portaba un Hacha de doble filo, la cual sostenía únicamente con la mano derecha, mientras que su mano izquierda señalaba la cabeza de la estatua.

- "_¿Para qué la pose?_"- pensó Sage.- Bien. Ya la encontré. Ahora... ¿Cómo 'des-petrifico' a...? Bueno, quienquiera que sea...- se dijo el joven, a la vez en la que se acercaba a la estatua.

De pronto, justo cuando se hallaba a una decena de pasos de su compañero petrificado, en toda la cueva resonó un fuerte rugido.

- Oh, no... Eso no me da buena espina...- dijo para sí el humano, quien no tardó en ver al autor de aquel sonido: una enorme y robusta bestia. El cuerpo de esta era como de león, pero también tenía las alas de un murciélago, una cola de escorpión y, solo para empeorar las cosas, tenía el aspecto de estar bastante hambrienta.- Sí... Me lo temía.-el joven desenvaina su Claymore y apunta a la criatura que tiene enfrente.- ¡Éntrale! ¿¡Qué esperas!?- gritó, mas la bestia le lanzó un fuerte zarpazo, provocando que se diera de cara contra el suelo.

- *_Puaj_* ¡Qué asco!- se quejó el humano, mientras se levantaba, y escupía algo de tierra y piedras.- Agh... Bien, ahora sí que la hiciste...- empuña lo que cree que es su espada, pero no tarda en descubrir que no era así, y que, en su lugar, se hallaba sosteniendo una simple estalactita.- ¿Eh? Pero, ¿Dónde...?- vió que su espada se hallaba justo debajo del vientre de la bestia.- Joder... Lo que me faltaba.- desenvaina su otra espada.- En fin, al menos aún no quedo desarmado, por completo... ¡En guardia, aberración de la naturaleza!

Dicho aquello, el humano se lanzó al ataque, en lo que la criatura retrocedió de un salto, solo para contraatacar con un coletazo, derribando al joven, para luego intentar clavarle el aguijón de su cola, cosa que el humano apenas sí logró esquivar, teniendo que rodar en el suelo.

- ¡Whoa! Esa estuvo bastante cerca...- se dice, al mismo tiempo en el que volteaba ligeramente hacia la entrada de la cueva.- ¡Eh, Discord! ¡No me vendría mal un poco de ayuda!...- pero no recibió respuesta alguna.- Genial ¿Adónde se fué, el infeliz?

* * *

**_(Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de los alrededores del bosque Everfree)_**

El señor del Caos se hallaba descansando en una hamaca hecha de nubes, bebiendo de un coco, y viendo, en el reflejo de un lago ubicado frente suyo, todo lo que pasaba en aquella cueva donde Sage se hallaba, pero visto desde la perspectiva de la bestia.

- Vamos amigo, ¡No le des la chance de que ataque!- gritó, a la vez en la que la la criatura se lanzaba hacia el humano, aventándole contra la pared opuesta.- ¡Sí! ¡Exacto! ¡De eso hablo!- aplaudió entusiasmado.- Y ahora, ¿Quién es el infeliz, eh?

* * *

**_(Volviendo con Sage)_**

El joven humano trataba de encontrar alguna forma con la cual pudiera hacer retroceder a la criatura, mas esta no daba señales de rendirse.

- Diantres... - se dijo, mientras recurría a ocultarse tras una roca de buen tamaño (Lo suficiente como para ocultarle mientras está sentado), tratando de recuperar el aliento.-*_Huff_*... "_Si salgo de esto en una pieza, juro que me haré un abrigo con la piel de esa criatura..._"

De pronto, la bestia vuelve a saltar hacia Sage, pero este logra esquivarla, nuevamente rodando en el suelo.- ¡Uf! Otra vez, demasiado cerca...- nota que su espada Claymore yacía no muy lejos suyo, pero tampoco muy lejos del monstruo.- "_Si quiero acabar esto de una vez, necesito mis dos espadas... ¡Eureka!_"- pensó, para luego usar ambas manos para llamar la atención de la criatura.- ¡Hey! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Prospecto de Gato super-desarrollado!

El felino rugió con fuerza y se abalanzó sobre Sage, quien esquivó el ataque, dando una pequeña voltereta en el suelo. El joven no perdió más tiempo, y se apresuró a recoger su Claymore, para luego voltearse y tratar de hacer retroceder a la bestia, la cual solo le lanzó otro zarpazo, mandando a volar sus dos espadas, las cuales terminaron clavadas a los pies de la estatua del hacha, dejando al humano totalmente desarmado.

- ¡Mierda!- gritó este, levantando la vista hacia su contrincante.- ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Qué no sabes hacer nada más que quitarme la espada y hacerme retroceder!? ¡Anda! ¡Atrévete, y mátame de una vez!- volvió a gritar, a lo que la bestia levantó su cola de escorpión, y lanzó su aguijón hacia él.- "_Seré idiota... ¿Por qué tuve que decir eso?... ¡Maldita inestabilidad emocional...!_"- se dijo para sí, cerrando los ojos, y esperando el impacto.

Justo en ese momento, un rápido haz de luz apareció entre Sage y la bestia, para luego dejar la cola de esta última en el suelo, cortada de un solo tajo.

El monstruo rugió con fuerza, volteando hacia quien le cortó la cola, quien resultó ser ni más, ni menos, que la misma estatua del hacha, la cual aún tenía algo de sangre. Además, se podían escuchar una serie de murmuros, a través del yelmo de roca.

- ¡Hmphf! ¡Mphrf! ¡Mpphhhff!- era lo único que se alcanzaba a oír.

- "_Bueno, al menos ya sé que sí puedo despertar a los demás..._"- pensó Sage, viendo que la bestia se disponía a clavar su aguijón en la espalda de su casi des-petrificado compañero.- ¡Eh! ¡Cuidado por la espalda!

El felino se lanzó al ataque contra la estatua, la cual logró, con bastante dificultad, evadir el ataque, debido a su cobertura de roca. Mientras tanto el muñón que quedó de la cola, se había impactad contra la pared.

Desafortunadamente, a causa de la falta de libre movilidad de la estatua, la bestia logró asestarle una fuerte patada, mandándola contra la pared opuesta, dejando oír el sonido de piedras quebrándose, y el de metal golpeándose.

La estatua no tardó en volver a ponerse de pie, revelando su verdadera apariencia de armadura metálica, y, aprovechando que ya se hallaba libre de la capa de roca, empuñó su arma con ambas manos, y se lanzó contra el felino, decapitándole con un corte seco.

- ¿¡Eh!?... P-pero... ¿Cómo...?- fue lo único que llegó a decir Sage, pues había quedado perplejo ante la rapidez con la que su compañero liquidó a la criatura.- Debes estar de broma...

* * *

**_(Volviendo a las afueras del bosque Everfree)_**

Discord se hallaba mucho más que enfadado, llegando incluso a provocar que resonaran algunos relámpagos (Por más de que no hubiera ni una sola nube de tormenta en el cielo).

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Acaso es una broma!? ¿¡Y ese otro de dónde salió!? ¿¡Y cómo logró eliminar a mi querida mascota así, con tanta facilidad!?- se quejaba el señor del Caos, viendo en el agua cómo se desvanecían las imágenes, en señal de que la bestia había muerto.- Mphf... Ahora solo falta que Celestia me pone también como su niñera. Agh... Como si con ese detestable de Sage no fuera ya bastante molesto... ¡Urgh! ¡Ahora tendré que pensar en una excusa para ese alfeñique!- terminó, para luego tele-transportarse, con todo y hamaca, hacia las afueras de la cueva en donde se libró el combate.

* * *

**_(De regreso en la cueva)_**

El humano, recientemente des-petrificado, se quitó su yelmo, revelando que era un joven de cabello castaño, ligeramente más bajo que Sage, y de piel morena. No obstante, lo que más llamaba la atención, era su rostro pues, además de dar la idea de que se trataba de alguien de pocas palabras, también estaba morado, debido a la falta de oxígeno.

- ¡Uf! ¡Al fin respiro!...- dijo el joven, mientras se apoyaba sobre su hacha, pero no tardó en recuperar la compostura.- Uf... Bueno, tal parece que el hechizo de petrificación funcionó a la perfección...- continuó, ahora con un tono de voz totalmente despreocupado, mas no tardó en toparse con el cadáver de la bestia- Vaya... Una mantícora. No es algo que se vea muy seguido, a menos que se cuenten las ilustraciones de los mitos o leyendas de fantasía... Ah, sí. Hola, Sage.- concluyó, aún con su tono desinteresado, para luego sentarse, y descansar un poco.

- ... ¿Ponder?

- En persona, Sage... ¡Uf! Bueno, ¿Te molestaría decirme cuántos ya despertaron? Aparte de nosotros dos, claro.

- Pues... Sólo nosotros. Eres el primero, después de mi claro.

- *_Sigh_* Y yo esperaba que me despertaran al final. Así me ahorraría la espera para finalizar nuestra misión.- se quejó el moreno, quien no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.- Espera... ¿Acabo de decir, lo que creo que acabo de decir?

Sage le dió unas palmadas en el hombro.

- No te preocupes, amigo. Es uno de los efectos secundarios de la petrificación: Inestabilidad de carácter.

- Supongo que tiene algo de sentido. Después de todo, acabamos de pasar de ser objetos inanimados, a otra vez seres pensantes... ¿Te lo dijeron los ancianos?

- Algo así.- respondió el pelinegro.- El menor de ellos, me contactó en un sueño, y me explicó la situación.- dicho aquello, caminó hacia la inerte bestia y, haciendo uso de la Claymore, le hizo una abertura en el abdomen.

Ponder se le quedó viendo, confundido, y asqueado.

- Ahm... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Antes de que intervinieras, juré que, si salía en una pieza, después de pelear contra esta criatura, me haría un abrigo con su piel.- contestó Sage, y con tal naturalidad, que hasta podría perturbar un poco.- Y heme aquí, cumpliendo lo que dije.

- Ahm... Vale...- dijo Ponder, todavía asqueado (más aún, al ver las vísceras de la bestia), pero no tardó en cambiar de tema.- Bueno... Supongo que el anciano habrá usado un hechizo de comunicación temporal, pero a nivel mental.

- Ahm... Sí, algo así me dijo él.- contestó Sage, aún concentrado en el cadáver de la mantícora, pero luego se percató de algo.- Espera, ¿Tú conoces de hechizos?

- Tengo unas cuantas bases... En fin, ¿El anciano te dijo algo más?- preguntó Ponder.- Dudo que te haya contactado solamente para decirte que nos volveremos, técnicamente, bipolares...

Sage se levantó y, junto a Ponder, empezaron a caminar hacia el exterior de la cueva, en lo que el primero trataba de recordar las palabras dichas por el anciano, aquella vez que se comunicó con él.

- Hmmm... ¡Ah, sí! Dijo que debía apresurarme en hallar a los demás, pues algo grande se acerca, y que seríamos vitales para detenerla.

- Algo grande, ¿Dices?... ¿Te llegó a decir qué sería ese 'algo'?

- Ahm... No. No llegó a hacerlo.- contestó el espadachín.- Justo antes deque me lo dijera, llegué a escuchar que alguien le encontró, por lo que él cortó la comunicación.

Ni bien escuchó aquello, Ponder se mantuvo callado, pensando en qué podría haber pasado con el anciano.

- "_¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Los ancianos tienen vastos conocimientos, en lo que respecta a la magia._"- se decía, para sus adentros.- "_En sí, no hay nadie que pueda intimidarles. A menos que..._"

Mas, no tardó en ser sacado de sus pensamientos, pues Sage intentaba decirle algo.

- ¡Eh, Ponder! Tío, ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.- Estás como ido...

- ¿Ah? No, estoy bien.- contestó el moreno.- Ahora que recuerdo. Los ancianos, nos advirtieron sobre el entorno en el que, posiblemente, despertaríamos y, por lo que veo...- voltea hacia los restos de la mantícora, los cuales eran jalados por Sage.- Por lo que veo, sí es un tanto hostil, ¿No?

El pelinegro se rascó la nuca.

- Hmmm... Tal vez, pero solo al principio, pues nunca antes habían visto seres como nosotros.- le contestó.- Además... Je, puede que hasta te rías de esto, pero... Los habitantes mayoritarios son... Ponis...

Ponder se congeló en su lugar, para luego voltear, incrédulo, hacia su compañero.

- ... ¿Ponis, dijiste?...- Sage asintió.- ¿C-cómo es eso?...- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, a causa de la impresión, y de la confusión.

- Pues, no tengo ni la menor idea.- respondió Sage.- Sin embargo, te voy diciendo que también me he topado con un Minotauro, la criatura de hace unos momentos... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Mantícora?- Ponder asintió, en señal de afirmación.- Bueno, la Mantícora, unos cuantos unicornios y pegasos, dos princesas alicornios... ¡Ah! Y una especie de Quimera/Señor del Caos, a quien asignaron como mi supervisor, responde al nombre de 'Discord'.

- ¡Whoa! Espérate un minuto, ¿Princesas alicornios? ¿Señor del Caos?... ¿Cuánto hace desde que fuiste despertado de la roca?

- Uhm... Yo diría que cerca de dos días.

Ponder se dejó caer sobre una roca en el camino, la cual no le llegaba ni a las rodillas.

- Vaya...- suspiró.- Si todo eso viste, y en tan solo dos días... ¿Qué más nos esperará, ahora que tenemos que hallar a los demás?...

Sage apoyó su mano libre en el hombro de su amigo.

- No te preocupes, amigo mío. Si hallamos la forma de sobrevivir al auto-exterminio de nuestra especie, el toparnos, e incluso enfrentarnos, con criaturas de fantasía, será solamente un juego de niños. Más aún, si nos apresuramos, y hallamos a los demás.

Dicho aquello, a Ponder se le subieron los ánimos, por lo que se levantó, yambos salieron de la cueva.

* * *

**_(Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Canterlot...)_**

La princesa Celestia acababa de levantar el Sol, cuyos rayos de luz permitían reconocer el pelaje plateado, y la crin blanca con rayos negros, de cierto extraño noble, cuyo carruaje no hacía mucho que cruzó el temido bosque Everfree, yendo rumbo al castillo.

El carruaje llegó a las puertas del castillo, donde fue detenido por los guardias.

- ¡Alto! ¡Identifíquese!- gritó uno de los atalayas.

El unicornio sacó la cabeza por la ventana, topándose con un guardia pegaso.

- ¿Algún problema?- le preguntó, completamente sereno.

- Disculpe usted, señor, pero la princesa Celestia ha solicitado que vigilemos a todos los asistentes a la coronación.- se explicó el guardia.- Necesito que...- el pegaso no terminó de hablar, pues ni bien vió los ojos del unicornio, una especie de aura negra empezó a cubrir los suyos, tornándolos de ese mismo color.- "_Déjame pasar... y esparce la libertad que te he dado... Y detén a cualquiera que trate de detenerte..._"- resonó una voz en su cabeza.- Ah-ahm... Sí... Disculpe usted, por las molestias, mi lord.- le dijo al unicornio, para luego gritarle a sus compañeros.- ¡Todo está en orden! ¡Déjenles pasar!

Acto seguido, las puertas se abrieron, y el carruaje ingresó al castillo sin más problemas, mientras el extraño unicornio sonreía para sus adentros.

- "_Perfecto... Ahora solo debo esperar a que termine la coronación y... Si ese tonto hace lo que le dije... Ya no me tendré que preocupar por tener que recorrer todo el castillo... A fin de esparcir la libertad a cada una de estas insignificantes... Excusas de seres vivos..._"- pensó.- "_Y, ¿Quién sabe?... A lo mejor, así me será más fácil el librarme de aquel que puede vencer a mis lacayos..._"

* * *

_**(De vuelta con los humanos...)**_

Discord se hallaba reposando sobre una hamaca de nubes, aparentemente, durmiendo. Al verlo así, la reacción de ambos humanos fue muy distinta. Ponder se sorprendió al ver a semejante criatura, híbrida de varias especies, mientras que Sage se indignó.

- "_No puede ser..._"- pensó.- ¡Eh, Discord!- llamó, haciendo que el mencionado dirigiera la vista hacia ellos.- ¿No me irás a decir que te quedaste dormido aquí fuera? Y nosotros que tuvimos que enfrentarnos a una enorme... Ahm... ¿Mantícora?- le preguntó a su compañero, a lo que este asintió.- Bueno, pues eso. ¿Qué no se supone que tienes que vigilarme?

Discord levantó la vista hasta la piel que arrastraba el pelinegro. Luego se levantó, y respondió.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas, Sage. "_No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a despellejar a la mantícora... Jejeje, me preguntó cuál será la reacción de las princesas cuando lo vean..._"- dijo el señor del Caos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- ¿Acaso es contra la ley el quedarse dormido, por esperar a alguien?...- alcanzó a ver al segundo humano.- "_Ahí esta ese enano que acabó con mi inocente mascota... No creo que haga mal al conocerlo un poco más. Al fin y al cabo, así podré ver como le cobro lo que hizo..._" Por cierto, ¿Quién es ese que viene contigo?

- "_Discord tratándome con cierto respeto...Eso solo puede significar que, o bien ya vió que no presentamos problema alguno... O es que se trae algo entre manos... o garras, en su caso._"- pensó Sage.- Ah, él es Ponder, fuimos asignados para la misma misión, la cual les mencioné en antes.- el joven de piel morena saluda asintiendo con la cabeza.- Bueno, creo que será mejor regresar al castillo. No creo que a las princesas les vaya a gustar el hecho de que, en cierta forma, me fugué de mi habitación.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Discord, cuya actitud solo hacía que Sage dudaraaún más de él.- Es más, acabo de recordar, que dejé a Melody encerrada en tu habitación.

- Ahm... ¿Quién es Melody?- preguntó Ponder.

- Ya la conocerás cuando regresemos a castillo.- se voltea hacia Discord.- ¿Y por qué la encerraste? Si ella no te hizo nada...

- Pues para que no le avisara a Celestia que nos fuimos de castillo, obviamente. - contestó este.- ¿Te imaginas lo que haría si se llegara a enterar?...Yo sí... "_Sobretodo si se llegase a enterar de lo que planeaba hacer aquí..._" *_Gulp_*...

Sage y Ponder observaron, algo confundidos, la reacción de Discord, quien sacudió su cabeza, y continuó.

- Como sea, mejor será regresar de una vez.- les dijo, a la vez en la que se estiraba los brazos y piernas para, finalmente, tele-transportarlos con un solo chasquido.

* * *

_**(En el salón de ceremonias del castillo de Canterlot)**_

Ya se estaba dando inicio a la ceremonia de coronación de Twilight Sparkle. Todos los invitados se hallaban emocionados, mas uno de ellos (No precisamente un invitado), un unicornio de pelaje color plata y crin blanca con negro, solo esperaba impacientemente, que, de una vez por todas se diera por terminada aquella celebración.

- "_Ugh... Milenios encerrado... ¿Y ahora he de esperar cerca de una hora más para ir a lo que vine?... Simplemente es desesperante...- _pensaba el extraño noble._- Hmmm... como le estará yendo a ese guardia, con el encargo que le di..._- cierra los ojos, y empieza a vera varios guardias, todos con los ojos completamente negros. Entonces, el unicornio empezó a hablar.- _Escuchen bien... Si todo funciona como lo he planeado, hasta el momento... Ustedes reemplacen a los guardias asignados a vigilar el salón del trono... Tomen cualquier medida necesaria... Este plan no debe fallar... Esperen a mis otras instrucciones..._"

Para fortuna el unicornio, la ceremonia no tardó en dar inicio.

* * *

**_(Rato después, en la habitación de Sage)_**

Cierta mucama, la cual respondía al nombre de Melody, golpeaba incansablemente la puerta de la habitación, en la cual había sido encerrada por cierto Señor del Caos.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien abra las puertas! ¡Tengo que hablar con la princesa!- gritaba la poni con desesperación, pero ya empezaba a agotarse.- ¡Ayuda!... Discord se llevó a... *_Huff_*... "_Sólo espero que no le vaya a pasar nada al joven muchacho..._ "- pensó, ya dejando de golpear la puerta.

En verdad se hallaba cansada, claro que, cualquiera que llevara haciendo lo mismo cerca de una hora, también se cansaría, o bien terminaría afónico.

- Pero... ¿Qué tramará hacerle...?

- _Por favor, Melody._- respondió una voz masculina, la cual, además de ser fácilmente reconocible, resonaba en toda la habitación.-_ Hablas como si pensaras que yo sería capaz de dañar a nuestro... querido invitado..._

Dicho eso, Discord, y compañía, hizo acto de aparición en el centro de la habitación, levantando una nube de polvo, nuevamente, pero solo alrededor suyo, evitando que la poni llegara a verlos bien.

- *_Cof, cof_* En serio, muchacha.- continuó Discord.- Cualquiera pensaría que... *_Cof_* En lo que estábamos fuera, al menos quitarías el polvo de la habitación.

- ¡Agh!*_Cof_*... Odio admitirlo, Melody- agregó Sage.- Pero debo darle la razón a Discord *_Cof-cof_* ¡Uagh! ¿Es idea mía, o aquí hay más polvo que en la vez anerior?

- *_Cof_* ¡Uf!... Ugh... ¿Quién es esa Melody, con quien hablan?- preguntó una tercera voz, lo que llamó la atención de la mucama.

- ¿Ha-hay alguien más con ustedes?- preguntó ella, un tanto nerviosa.

Justo en ese momento, el polvo bajó, permitiéndole a la yegua el ver a Sage, Discord y a... ¿Otro humano?

- ¿Así que este es el castillo, eh?- comentó el segundo humano, contemplando la habitación, ignorando completamente a la poni que tenía en frente.- Interesante...

- Uhm... ¿Quién es él?- preguntó Melody, ligeramente confundida.

Sage se adelanto a su, aún distraído, compañero.

- Por favor, discúlpale, Melody. Es que a veces suele estar un tanto... "Ausente".- le dijo.- En fin, Melody, te presento a Ponder. Junto a él, y unos cuantos compañeros más, he de llevar a cabo la misión que se me...

- Espera, espera, espera.- interrumpió Discord.- ¿¡Osea que son más, todavía!?

- En efecto.- respondió, ahora Ponder.- Somos cinco humanos, los asignados a cumplir una misma misión.

En ese momento, a Discord le dió un tic en el ojo.

- "_... Diantres... ¡Sabía que debí haber mandado a más de una mantícora!_"- se dijo, para sus adentros.- "_Ugh... Solo espero no tener que hacer de la niñera de todos esos enanos..._" Como sea. Por cierto, Melody, ¿Sabes si ya empezó la coronación?

- Lo siento, señor Discord, pero me temo que se la perdió.

- ¡Uf! Menos mal, por poco, y creí que tendría que aguantar dos discursos: El de Celestia, y el de Sparkle. *_Yuck_* Demasiado sentimentalismo, para mi gusto. En fin, tal parece que "no hay mal que por bien no venga", después de todo... Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a pasar un rato en el jacuzzi.

dicho aquello, se desvaneció, chasqueando su cola.

- Ah... ¿Jacuzzi?- preguntó Sage.

Melody se limitó a alzar los hombros, en señal de ignorancia.

* * *

**_(De vuelta en el salón del trono, ya terminada la ceremonia de coronación...)_**

El extraño unicornio plateado consiguió una audiencia con las princesas Celestia y Luna, en lo que la nueva princesa Twilight se hallaba fuera, a fin de ser presentada al resto del reino.

- Princesas, me temo que he venido a avisarles sobre un gran problema...- les dijo, con un tono de voz que trataba de parecer preocupado.

- ¿Cuál es el problema que tiene que informarnos?- preguntó la princesa del Sol.

- Princesa... Me temo que es algo de suma importancia... Y requiere de la máxima discreción... No sé si... si, tal vez, podría poner a los guardias a que eviten que esto llegue a oídos indeseados...- se excusó el unicornio.

Ambas princesas se le quedaron viendo, como si estuvieran considerando tomar en cuenta esa recomendación.

- ... Guardias, vigilen las entradas, y detengan a cualquiera que intente interrumpir, o escuchar, esta audiencia.- ordenó Celestia.- No dejen entrar a nadie hasta que terminemos aquí.

De inmediato, los guardias cerraron las puertas de la habitación, y procedieron a colocarse, cada uno, en la ubicación que se les había asignado.

- Muy bien.- dijo la princesa Celestia.- ¿Cuál era la emergencia que tenía que contarnos?

- Verán, princesas...- dijo el unicornio, ahora sonando bastante más seguro.- Lo que quiero decirles es...- sus ojos se tornaron negros, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para ambas hermanas.- _es... que la liberación de su pueblo se acerca.._.- concluyó, haciendo uso de una voz sombría, la cual resonó en la habitación.-_ libre__... de ustedes..._

De pronto, una especie de nube negra empezó a salir, a través de la boca y ojos del unicornio, dejándole, inmóvil, en el suelo, en lo que la nube se deformaba, adoptando la forma de un semental, notoriamente más alto que Celestia, de pelaje negro y crin vaporosa y del mismo color, pero un tanto más opaco. Sus ojos eran enteramente blancos y de apariencia desalmada, mientras que carecía de cascos, teniendo en su lugar, una nube, ubicada al ras del suelo.

Como era de esperarse, ambas gobernantes se hallaban impresionadas ante aquel suceso.

- ¿¡Pero, qué eres tú!?- demandó saber la princesa de la noche.- ¿¡Y a qué te refieres con eso de "Liberar a nuestro pueblo"!?

- _Mjhaha..._- rió el semental negro.- _Como si fuera a decírselo... Jamás lo entenderían..._

Después de eso, simplemente se desvaneció.

- ¿A-adónde crees que haya ido?- preguntó Luna, siendo respondida por el extraño semental, el cual reapareció, justo atrás de ella.

- _¿Irme? Si yo no fui a ninguna parte..._- dijo, haciendo que ambas princesas se volvieran hacia él, pero este centró su atención en Luna.- _Hmmm... Qué extraño... Tú tienes bastante poder... pero lo retienes aletargado en tu interior... ¿Por qué?..._

- ¿P-po-poder?- preguntó ella, cuando, de improviso, la imagen de Nightmare Moon apareció en su mente.- ¡No! ¡Ella no es ningún poder!... Ella solo es... Es algo que quiero dejar atrás...- concluyó, sonando un poco deprimida al final.

- _Jejejeje... ¿Para qué dejar atrás algo con tanto potencial?... ¿Sabes? Creo que solo te hace falta conocerlo mejor... Y yo puedo arreglar eso...-_ dijo él, haciendo que ella le mirara directamente a los ojos, introduciéndola en una especie de trance.

No obstante, Celestia se interpuso entre el semental oscuro, y su hermana.

- ¡Escucha bien, quien quiera que seas!- gritó la princesa solar.- ¡No permitiré que lastimes, ni a mi hermana, ni a nuestros súbditos! ¡Guardias, a él!- ordenó.

- _Tsk... ¡CIERREN CUALQUIER VÍA DE ESCAPE!.._.- ordenó el curioso ente de apariencia equina, a lo que, los ojos de todos los guardias presentes se tornaron negros, y acudieron a obedecer sus órdenes.

Mientras los pegasos procedían a bloquear las ventanas, los terrestres obstruían las puertas, y los unicornios creaban una especie de campo de contención, a fin de evitar que las princesas se tele-transportaran.

-_ Jejeje... Solo para su información... Ya liberé la mente de sus guardias...- _se mofó el siniestro semental._- Así que ya no seguirán más sus órdenes..._

- ¿¡Dices que traerás libertad... Y esclavizas a nuestros guardias!?- exclamó Celestia, indignada, mientras empezaba a cargar energía en su cuerno.

- _Por eso les dije... que no lo entenderían... En verdad no son más que un grupo, exageradamente grande, de ignorantes... ¡Jamás llegarían a conocer a lo que me refiero cuando digo LIBERTAD! ¡NI AUNQUE SE LO PEGARAN EN LA CARA!-_ les dijo, alzando su voz, de manera amenazadora, por lo que la princesa Celestia disparó un rayo desde su cuerno, atinándole, por casualidad, en el vientre.

El rayo que lanzo la princesa, simplemente atravesó al semental, dejándole un enorme hueco en el centro de su cuerpo, pero él ni se inmutó. Es más la abertura que provocó el ataque, se empezó a regenerar por sí misma.

- _¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?_..._¡JA!_ _PATÉTICO... AHORA ES MI TURNO..._

Acto seguido, el desconocido se convirtió en una nube negra, la cual se abalanzó sobre Celestia. En menos de un segundo, la nube desapareció, mientras la princesa yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¡Tia!- gritó la princesa Luna, en lo que corría hacia donde se hallaba su hermana, para luego gritarle al desvanecido ente.- ¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Y qué es lo que quieres conseguir con esto!?

- JEJEJEJE... _SI EN VERDAD TE INTERESA SABER QUIEN SOY..._- resonó la voz del oscuro ser.- _DEBES SABER QUE SE ME HA CONOCIDO DE DIVERSAS FORMAS... PERO, SI QUIERES UN NOMBRE EN ESPECÍFICO... PUEDEN LLAMARME "CALIBAN"... Y, COMO YA LES DIJE EN ANTES... PLANEO LIBERAR A SU PUEBLO..._- Ni bien dijo eso, Caliban se volvió a presentar, pero en otra forma: la de un humano, mientras su rostro dejaba ver una gran y siniestra sonrisa.- _Y, ¿TE DIGO ALGO?...USTEDES NO PODRÁN HACER NADA AL RESPECTO...- tras eso, empezó a reírse cual psicópata.- ¡AHAHA! __¡__HAHAHAHA!_ ¡MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo, trataré de subir el capítulo 4 antes del martes.**

**De paso, les aviso que he pensado en agregar algunos OC. Estos serán episódicos, o no muy frecuentes pero, no por eso dejarán de ser importantes. Si bien esto podría hacerlo por mi cuenta, el hacerlo involucraría que me tardara más en actualizar, por lo que he decidido recibir OC de los lectores.**

**Estos OC pueden ser de cualquiera de las especies mencionadas en la historia (Excepto la humana y... lo que sea que es Caliban). No obstante, habrá una sola limitante: No pueden ser _Over-Power_ (No ser "Todopoderoso", o de poder infinito).**

**En caso de que quieran ayudarme con los OC, pueden mandarme sus datos mediante un PM o mediante un Review. **

**Bueno, con eso me despido hasta la próxima actualización,**

**Jazz Garland (Vent-R47)**


End file.
